


Things are different down south

by StariNights



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: "You mean president of the gay club Jack Kelly??", - Racetrack Higgins, Anxious Davey, Autism, Autistic Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Kathrine runs the school newspaper!, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Past Abuse, Present Abuse, SPOT EXISTS AND I LOVE HIM, Sensory Overload, Smoking, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, They All Gay, Underage Smoking, all the jacobs are from NC, coming of age (Maybe????), every last one of them, f-slur, hyper obssessions, idiots to lovers, ill let ya find out which ones ;), in sorry guys, its me theres gonna be angst, jack is a bi disaster, more to be added probably - Freeform, projecting!!!!, siblings bonding, some severe internalized homophobia, southern davey!!!, tbh i just dont know how to tag, they all fucking oblivious idiots, tw abuse, tw anxiety, tw panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: //"But mama! What's the big city got that we don't?" he'd complained over dinner."Diversity" Sarah suggested before their mother could answer him."More than one coffee shop" David added."Interesting people""A synagogue closer than an hour away""Jewish people in general""Civil rights laws"//(aka my FUCKING HIGHSCHOOL AU!!!! I have been gushing over southern Davey for so long and here he is!!!)





	1. The south is shit but is here any better?

David Jacobs was never one for socializing. It wasn't that he didn't like people, he actually liked people quite a lot! Its just people didn't really seem to like him. It wasn't that they disliked him, per se, but they certainly weren't inviting him to any parties.

So when his parents said they would be moving to a new town, well, it wasn't like he was leaving a group of heartbroken friends behind. New York sounded interesting enough and he enjoyed the prospect of walking anywhere he needed to go. Who knows, maybe he'd finally get up the courage to come out like Sarah did. Well, not exactly like her, as he didn't think his anxiety would allow him to come out in front of the entire grade during a presentation. 

Speaking of Sarah, his twin sister, she wasn't exactly against it either. The effects of being openly lesbian in a small southern town had hit her hard, and the idea of starting over in New York City was extremely appealing. Maybe she could actually get a girlfriend before high school ended. Both she and David were in their junior year of high school and the most she'd done was make out with closeted and/or bi-curious girls at parties or behind the school. None of which ever wanted a relationship afterwards. Just a little fun.

No, it seemed the only one really against moving was Les, their ten-year-old brother, who had quite a large friend group and was just entering middle school. 

"But mama! What's the big city got that we don't?" he'd complained over dinner.

"Diversity" Sarah suggested before their mother could answer him.

"More than one coffee shop" David added.

"Interesting people"

"A synagogue closer than an hour away"

"Jewish people in general"

"Civil rights laws"

Ester sighed and gave her children a motherly glare before turning back to Les with a sympathetic look. "Les, baby, you know we have to move for dad's new job. They aren't gonna hire 'im back at the furniture factory"

"But why not?" he asked, tilting his head innocently.

"Well, they all moved overseas. We're lucky your uncle could get 'im a job at his construction company up north" She explained.

"Sally's mom said that New York is just a bunch a' yanks who don't know hard work" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well Sally's mom is dumb" Sarah ruffled his hair across the table. Ester gave her a look and smacked her hand down.

"Don't lean over the table, and don't talk bad about adults, he doesn't need to learn any more disrespect. He gets enough from you two" she smiled fondly and pinched Sarah's cheek.

Sarah shrieked with laughter "Sorry mama!"

Ester just grinned and poked her daughter in her side where she knew she was ticklish. She shrieked again and ran to hide behind David. Ester got up as well and chased her around, pulling both the twins into a suffocating hug.

After the dinner shenanigans, David went up to his room to finish packing, only to be met with his best (and only) friend, Spades, sitting outside his window on the roof.

He ran to open it for her, "what in God's green Earth are you doing here?"

He stepped aside to allow her in and she clambered through his window with practiced grace. This wasn't the first time he'd let her in like this, though, he realized with a sinking feeling, it would probably be his last.

"Hey, Mouth! I came to say goodbye before you left! I'm gunna try an' come in the mornin' but..." she trailed off, but David knew what she meant. She wasn't exactly a morning person and the idea of her being up at six am just to see him off was... odd... to say the least. 

He just smiled "I'm glad you came tonight"

She smiled back for a second before saying "Ya' know, if we were in one a' those YA novels, this would be the point where we confess our undying love for eachotha"

He snorted, covering his mouth with his hand "Alas, neither of us are what they call heterosexuals"

"Yes, alas," Spades grinned and flopped down on his bed "If you were a girl I'd date the hell outta ya"

He rolled his eyes and sat beside her, "Yeah, and if you were a guy I would date the hell out of you" They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You ain't gonna forget me when ya go meet all those interestin' city folks, are ya?" she asked quietly, and David was reminded how not only was she his only friend, he was hers as well. 

And now he was leaving her behind.

"Of course not! It's 2018, we have phones! We'll talk every day!" he assured her, leaning his head back on hers "There's no way I could forget my best friend"

"Good, now ya better not find some other lesbian to kick your ass at poker" she grinned "'cause that's my job an' my job alone" 

He grinned and poked her in the side. She jumped away from him, throwing a pillow at his face and suddenly the tense moment was over and they were giggling and laughing like they did when they were in elementary school. When it was just them against the world. He guesses it still is.

So maybe David wasn't leaving behind a group of heartbroken friends, but he sure was leaving a damn good one and suddenly the appeal of New York lessened. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The next morning the Jacobs family was all packed into their car ready to go. David rushed to hug Spades and ruffle Romeo's hair one last time, though the fifteen-year-old ducked away at the last second and made an offended noise.

"I'll miss you guys," he said, arms still around Spades.

"We'll miss ya, too Mouth. Now ya' better not forget ta call or I will hunt ya down," she promised, pulling him out to arm's length and giving him a grin. 

After long and heartfelt goodbyes, tears shed on all sides though Spades would deny it till her dying day, the Jacobs family piled into their car and started their long drive up to New York, moving truck trailing behind.

David spent the drive alternating between reading and learning the layout of their new town- City! It's called a city, not a town. He was going to have to get used to that. 

Sarah was busying herself with amusing Les, though he slept most of the way. In the meantime, she looked up New York slang and was endlessly amused.

"Okay, but Dave look at this- what the heck is a hooptie?!" she laughed "Who says these things?"

David just rolled his eyes and smiled at his sister's antics, "Sarah they're from the city, not Saturn" he pointed out "Why are you looking up their slang anyway?" 

She shrugged "now I ain't wantin' to sound like some uneducated southern bell to these obviously superior city folk" she added a stereotypical southern drawl and David laughed, playing along.

"Why you have a mighty fine point there, we gotta edumacate ourselves in the ways of the city slicker" he replied in an even worse interpretation. They both broke out in snickers and their father gave them a look from the rearview mirror.

"Now, you kids know there ain't no shame in bein' from the south," he said, a concerned crease in his brow.

Sarah just nodded "Course not daddy, we're just messin' around. We aren't ashamed of anything" she said earnestly. David just nodded in agreement, he wasn't ashamed, at least not yet.

He couldn't guarantee how he'd feel in the morning.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

After the longest nine and a half hours of his life, David finally collapsed onto the floor of their new apartment. He didn't have a bed or mattress yet because the moving van had gotten delayed so all he had was the clothes on his back, a couple of books, a pillow, and a blanket he'd had on the drive up.

He rolled on his back and surveyed his new room. It was smaller than his last one, he hoped it would fit all his bookshelves. David wasn't a hoarder by any means, but he has yet to give up any book he's ever owned. He still had every single Dr. Suess books he'd had as a child, though they were at least in boxes he used to keep in his closet of stuff he would donate. He never did.

He glanced at the window and realized he was right beside a fire-escape. He smiled as he thought of his best friend sneaking through to visit him at midnight because she just couldn't sleep and she wanted to do something. Though they'd just sit and talk about life after high school. They both had been planning to leave their small town behind, I guess he just got a head start. Something stung in his heart remembering his best friend. He made a reminder to call her tomorrow. Hopefully, the moving truck would be there with his bed and his clothes and his laptop. He really wanted to just see her and Romeo. They were both like his family and it felt wrong to leave them behind.

So yeah. The moving truck would be there tomorrow and he'd call them. No need to miss them. No need to get anxious. No need to upset in any way.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The moving truck didn't arrive until Tuesday, three days late.

All the Jacobs almost sobbed in relief when it pulled in front of their building. Sarah and Les practically sprinted down the stairs, David trailing behind at a much more reasonable pace. 

His sister absolutely barreled past a poor redhead on her way down the stairs, calling an apology over her shoulder without stopping. Les at least had the decency to say "excuse me" as he ran the boy over.

"Hey! Slow down, you guys! Ya almost knocked the poor fella over!" he called after them, not getting a response. He sighed and turned to the boy his siblings had almost flattened.

"Hey, so sorry about them. The moving van is three days late and they just really want clean clothes" he said apologetically, wringing his hands behind his back. 

The redhead waved him off, "It's all good my dude, they didn't break nothin'" David noticed his thick New York accent and guessed he grew up here. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, almost thankful for his lack of an accent. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the south, he just didn't like the idea of this random kid knowing anything about him.

"Yeah, totally. So, movin' van, huh?" David nodded and the redhead whistled lowly "Well, that'd explain with I ain't seen ya around before. 'S your name?" 

David wasn't expecting a conversation with this guy, but he assumed if they were going to be neighbors he should be polite. "David. David Jacobs, and you?"

"Bond, James Bond," he said, giving David finger guns. David laughed despite himself, at least he was funny and not some asshole. He really didn't want to live next to some asshole. He decided not to ask his real name, he was used to calling friends by nicknames, and he kinda sorta really wanted to be this snarky redhead's friend. 

"Well, alright then, Mister Bond, I have to go unpack. See you around?" he tried not to let the embarrassing amount of hope leak into his voice.

"Oh, of course, Mister Jacobs" he shook his hand, straightening his back and standing like some crooked politician. The facade dropped as he gave David a lopsided grin. 

He gave David a two finger salute as he walked up the stairs. The raven-haired boy just waved, taking the steps two at a time to get his stuff from the van. He was proud of himself, he's just made his first friend here, or, he hoped he did.

He really hoped he did.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

David didn't get fully settled until the next day, and the moment the internet was set up he face-timed Spades from his laptop. She picked up after only two rings.

"Mouth!" she grinned lazily at him.

"Yo, that David?" he heard a voice that he recognized as Romeo came from the background and suddenly the fifteen-year-old's grinning face was taking up half the screen "Hiya, Mouth!" 

David laughed as Spades shoved Romeo's face away from hers and he just folded his arms like a pillow and rested his head there. "Hello Romeo" he greeted the younger boy, "how have you been?"

"Bored! Specs is still at his summer camp and Spades here just ain't no fun" he complained.

Spades scoffed "I am plenty fun, squirt!" she tried to sound annoyed but her grin betrayed her.

"I hope y'all are staying out of trouble," he said raised an eyebrow playfully at Spades, but he was sincerely worried about his friends. He has always been the peacekeeper, the only one of them not violent or impulsive enough to do dumb shit without thinking first.

Spades shrugged "ya know Mouth, some people just needa be beaten"

David gave her an exasperated look "I haven't even been gone a week!"

Romeo patted the computer screen as if looking for a substitute for David's shoulder. "Don't worry, mother hen, I'll keep her from causing too much of a ruckus"

She rolled her eyes at him "oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" she got him in a headlock and he yelped.

David watched with fond eyes as his friends wrestled on the screen. For a moment it was almost like he was there with them like he hadn't moved and they were all hanging out in Spade's room. If he tried he could imagine Romeo throwing himself dramatically across her bed, complaining about Specs absence. He knew the moment Specs got back they'd be off doing their own thing.

Something painful struck through his chest as he remembered that he was not, in fact, there. He wished he was, not back in that dreadful town certainly, but back in Spades room. Planning escapes and talking about anything and everything. Spades and Romeo were his escape, no matter if Romeo was only there in passing. They were his escape from the homophobia that plagued them, an escape from his anxiety.

Just an escape from his own mind.

Now they're a nine and a half hour drive away.

He heard Spades' mom call her from down stars and she reluctantly let Romeo go, who gasped dramatically upon receiving freedom.

"Sorry Mouth, I gotta skedaddle. Supper's ready" she waved goodbye and hung up before David could respond. He knew she didn't mean anything by it, leaving so soon, but it really felt like he was already losing his friends.

And suddenly New York was a lot less magical than it was this morning.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

David ate his dinner in silence that night, everyone at the table too tired from the move to strike up any meaningful conversation. Even Les was quietly poking his food around his plate.

Everything felt off for David. I may have been the same table, same plates, same recipes from home but the atmosphere was different. It was New York, not his mountains. There were car horns instead of summer cicada bugs. There was a bright street lamp outside lighting up the side of their house instead of the gentle moonlight that used to filter through their curtains.

This was a big city, not his small town.

David excused himself early, washing his plate in the sink and heading back to his room to finish unpacking. He sat among the many boxes and started pulling out books to put of his newly assembled bookshelves. 

He was halfway through the second box before he heard a knock on his open door. He looked up to see Sarah leaning in his doorway. "Knock knock"

"Hey Sar" he greeted, turning back to his books.

"What's up with you, David? Homesick or somethin'?" She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at him.

He just shrugged, running a hand along the book in his hand "I suppose"

"Why? I thought you hated that hell hole, we were always planning our escape" she crossed the room to sit crisscross on his bed.

"I don't miss the town, Sarah I-" he cut himself off, busying himself with his books. It wasn't fair for him to just drop all his problems on to his sister. "It's nothing, okay? I'm just adjusting"

She didn't look like she believed him but knew that pushing was going to get them nowhere, so she stayed quiet for a moment before grinning and leaning back on her palms. "So, that redhead from upstairs is cute"

David gave her an odd look "Sarah you're a lesbian why-" realization passed over his face and put his face in his hands "oh my god, no!"

She fell back laughing at her brother's bright red face. He threw the book in his hands at her and she yelped as she ducked away from his assault. He sighed before walking over to sit next to her. "I don't like him, Sar. I barely know him!"

She shrugged "so what? you can still want to bone people without liking them"

David went bright red "Sarah Caroline Jacobs!" he hit her with a pillow and she just snickered. He groaned and fell back on his bed. Though he was embarrassed and a little bit annoyed with his sister he still smiled. He was grateful she came to check up on him.

It felt nice to be reminded that he wasn't alone. He may miss his friends with all his heart but at least he had Sarah. He didn't know what he'd do if he was alone. 

He still missed his friends from back home, of course. But Sarah was here and with school starting next week maybe he'd make new ones! Or maybe he could be friends with the redhead upstairs.

Either way, things were looking up, he just hoped they stayed that way.


	2. Maybe I'll be Okay

David clicked his alarm the moment it sounded at six in the morning. He didn't need it, considering he had been up for at least three hours.

He groaned and flopped back on his bed. It wasn't like there was anything left for him to do, had already gotten completely dressed, gone through his bag to make sure he was prepared at least eight times, memorized his class skedule, and studied a map of the school for so long that his head hurt. He almost went downstairs to make breakfast but he knew his mother wouldn't go for it. She had been making them their first day of school breakfast since Sarah and David's first day if kindergarten, it was a tradition.

He thought about calling Spades. She used to climb through his window every first day to make sure he didn't psych himself out too bad. He reached subconsciously for the phone before he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back. He didn't want to wake her if she was still asleep. He was content with suffering on his own and falling into what he knew would be an anxious spiral but it seemed the universe had different plans for him as his phone started buzzing and the name "Poker Lesbian ><3" popped up, accompanied by a picture Spades sticking her tongue out at the camera and doing devil horns with her free hand. He could see himself asleep in the background and assumed she'd changed her contact before he left. Mostly because he was almost one hundred percent sure that before her contact had been called "Spades :)" with a picture of her stuffing noodles into her face.

Smiling, he picked up the phone, "Morning Spades"

He forced down a frown when he heard Spades yawn on the other end of the call "Mornin' Mouth, ya' siked for your first day?"

"Ha! If by siked you mean on the verge of a panic attack then yes. Extremely so." He was only really half joking, and he had a feeling Spades knew that. "Though my morning is lacking in terms of lesbians climbing through my window and I have to say I'm grateful" there was a teasing lilt to his words and he was sure she could just hear the raised eyebrow in his voice.

"Oh please" he heard her snort "It's part of my charm"

"Yes it is incredibly charming when you climb through my window at three am because, and I quote 'Mouth, what if aliens?'" he fell back on his bed and smiled as she huffed indignantly.

"Hey! That is a valid question, Mister Jacobs. What if aliens!" he laughed at her deadpanned voice.

A knock sounded at his door and he pushed himself up to see Sarah in his doorway, looking half asleep but dressed and ready for her first day of school.

"Mornin' Dave, who-" She was cut off by a yawn "Who 'r you talkin' too?"

"Just Spades, Saz" Sarah physically perked up at the mention of his best friend and he groaned inwardly.

She practically leaped onto his bed and snatched the phone out of his hands. "Hey Spades!" she grinned, falling back onto his bed.

"Hey Doll" Sarah flushed and her smile widened, meanwhile David's frown deepened. He'd forgotten when Spades had started calling her that but he knew it made his twin sister absolutely melt. 

His heart broke for her, seeing the way her eyes lit up as she continued to talk to the other girl. He'd known about her crush on his best friend for as long as it had existed. They both knew it would never work out, Spades saw Sarah more as an extension of David then a potential girlfriend. They were friends, of course, but not as close as she and David were. Sarah had her own group of friends that invited her to parties and pretended not to notice when she'd sneak off with the head cheerleader after only two cups of homemade moonshine. Neither Spades nor David ran with that crowd, and David had a sneaking suspicion that Sarah hated it when she did herself.

But people will do a lot to stave off loneliness.

He pushed himself off his bed and mustered up a smile "Well, I'm going to see if mom wants help with breakfast, I'll talk to you later, Spades." Sarah gave him a concerned look and almost got up to follow him but then Spades was talking again.

"Booooo, whatever loser. Doll here's better company anyways" it physically hurt him to watch as his sister fell back onto his pillow in a blushing mess, so he didn't. He turned the corner and almost sprinted to the kitchen. 

He knew when her heart got broken, he would be the one to pick up what was left of his sister. He knew he'd have to choose between his best friend and his twin sister, if only for a week. He knew Sarah would cry into his shoulder and ask him why she didn't get a fairytale ending. He knew the only answer he would be able to come up with is that people like them don't get happy endings. He knew he wouldn't say that.

He knew all these things and he hated it.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

As expected, Ester Jacobs didn't let her son so much as flip one pancake. She made him sit at the table and wait for his siblings to come down.

Les was the first to arrive, his early morning look complete with a messy bedhead and his bookbags contents spilling out of the open zipper. David snatched his bag off his back looked through it, making sure he had everything a ten-year-old could need for the first day of school before zipping it up and putting it on the back of his chair as the smaller Jacobs boy sat down and started scarfing down his breakfast.

Next came Sarah, looking fully awake and red in the cheeks as she handed David his phone and slipped into her chair. He pretended not to notice the hollow look in her eyes that she got after every conversation with Spades as he slipped her plate in front of her. In turn, she pretended not to notice how there was an extra pancake on her plate with little blueberries arranged in the shape of a smiley face.

David hadn't even sat down to eat his breakfast when his father stepped into the kitchen in his new work clothes. The plaid t-shirt and jeans covered in what could be either oil or caked on mud made Davey a little uneasy. He knew the workload had exhausted him back home, he ached to think about how tired the eldest Jacobs man would be when he got home from work now. He made a mental reminder to start coffee in the mornings when he woke up if only to help a little.

He was so busy checking off his mental checklist that he had just sat down to eat when his father kissed his mother on the cheek and was out the door. If his dad was leaving, that meant they had to get going too, so he brought his (full) plate to the sink and plucked up a piece of bacon before hugging his mother goodbye and ushering his siblings out the door. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

The Jacobs siblings hadn't gotten five feet from the stoop of their apartment building when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey! Jacobs! Wait up!" David turned to see the snarky redhead from upstairs jumping down the steps all at once and jogging to catch up with them. "Glad I caught ya'. Me an' my friends always meet at Jacobis before school and I was wonderin' if you guys wanted to join?" Mister Redhead made sure to extend the invitation to Sarah and David was extremely grateful. He didn't want to be the nerd who was like 'Hhh can my sister come?'

"Um, sure! We have to walk our little brother, Les, to school first, you can give us the address and we can meet you there" David said, putting a hand on Les's shoulder to show that they did, in fact, have a brother to take to school.

Mister Redhead (he really had to find out his name) just shrugged "I can walk with you guys" he suggested.

"Oh it's okay, you don't-" Sarah cut David off by putting a hand on his mouth and smiling at only not-Jacobs there.

"That'd be lovely, thank you." David pushed her hand away from his face and gave her a glare before sighing.

"Yes, it would" he conceded. 

Mister Redhead seemed to find something amusing as he snorted. David tilted his head, "what?" he questioned.

"Oh nothin'" he didn't elaborate and David just got increasingly confused.

"So, Stranger From Upstairs who has decided to lead us through the city, what's your name?" Sarah just moved the conversation along as if it was a completely normal thing to do. Well, maybe it was? David didn't exactly have the experience to know.

"Didn't Dave over there tell you?" he gave Sarah his best shit-eating grin "It's Bond, James Bond"

David groaned to cover up his laugh "are you just running with that name?"

"Yes."

They continued to talk and laugh all the way to Les's school. David reminded him to wait right there after school so David could pick him up. He rolled his eyes and repeated exactly what David said before both the twins gave him a big hug and sent him on his way.

Mister Redhead gave them a soft smile as they watched their little brother run off to introduce himself to the other kids who were early. David looked absolutely terrified for the kid, while Sarah looked like a proud mother hen.

"It's sweet how you guys care about him. My brother would probably have made me walk by myself, or walk with me and like, I don't know. Throw me over the fence or something" He laughed, giving David a side grin.

"That's awful," David said at the same time Sarah said "I'm your brother"

Mister Redhead snorted "That's just New York, Dave"

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

They arrived at a little dinner with almost half an hour before school would officially start. David was starting to get anxious, he couldn't be late for his first day of school! Then he'd make a bad impression then the teachers would hate him then they'd make his life harder for no good reason and then he'd fail because he couldn't take it and then-

His spiraling train of thought was cut off by an extremely loud and obnoxious voice called out a "'EY, ALBERT! OVA HERE!"

Mister Redhead, who's name is Albert, apparently, grinned and hooked an arm through both of the Jacobs twins'. Which looked slightly comical, the two tall and lanky Jacobs flanking the relatively normal sized redhead.

"Albert huh? Now I get why you wouldn't tell us your name" Sarah grinned down at him and he scoffed.

"Fuck you, I gotta great name. Just called myself Bond to keep up the intrigue" he said with his head held high. David covered his smile with his free hand before feeling his stomach drop looking at the incredibly full table that Alert was dragging them towards.

"'Ey Al, who's dis?" a blonde headed boy with enough lank to rival David himself questioned from his spot squished between two other boys. 

Albert grinned and snatched the sucker right out of his hand and popping it in his mouth, "Fellas, and lady" he nodded his head to another redhead, a girl this time, who nodded in response "this right here is Sarah and David, they're the kids who moved into the apartment above me"

The blonde looked Davey up and down, sizing him up. David shifted under his gaze and he grinned. 

"Hey, you dropped somethin'" David looked on the floor where he was standing, confused.

"What?"

His grin just widened, "your standards. Hi, I'm Racetrack" he leaned over another boy with a crutch to shake David's hand.

Speaking of David, the tall boy went bright red and Sarah, like the loving sister she is, doubled over laughing at his embarrassment. Thankfully, a brown-haired boy in the seat nearest to David saved him from making a fool of himself.

"C'mon Race, leave the kid alone. 'Sides, what would Spot think?" He leaned back with a shit-eating grin and it seemed to be Race's turn to go red. 

"Ugh, I wish he gave a shit. I'm just another theater gay vying for his attention" he languished dramatically "fuckin' straight guys"

Albert laughed unsympathetically and clambered over him and the boy with the crutch right into an Asian boy with black hair's lap. The boy that had saved David earlier smiled at the twins in a way that made David's stomach flip. He made the two beside him scooch over enough to leave room for the Jacobs.

"Well, you guys gonna sit down or just stand there lookin' pretty?" he winked at David and the tall boy went red for the second time in a two minute conversation.

Sarah laughed and pushed him into the seat, "You guys keep this up and my poor brother here's gonna have to be rushed to the ER"

He just laughed again "oh, we don't want that now, do we?" his rhetorical question went without an answer as it should.

"Well, seein' as you guys is new here, I'll do the honor of introducin' you to the dumbass squad" one or two of the kids at the table looked ready to object but seemed to think of a time when they were a dumbass and just nodded in agreement. "Over in the corner pretending not to know us is Kathrine, don't let her fool you shes as much as a dumb bitch as the rest a us" he gave her a wink and she gave him the finger "Next is Finch, Albert's other half and disgusting PDA partner" once again, the two boys in question gave him the finger "then there's Race, professional douche, sitting right beside Crutchie, actual angle" He continued on with a line of increasingly particular names that David felt he may actually remember just by sheer oddity alone. 

Sarah raised an eyebrow when the boy, ("Jack, professional hot guy" "You mean professional Bi Disaster") finished introductions. "So, like half of you don't use your real names?" The table shrugged collectively.

"Real names are dumb," Race said.

Sarh seemed satisfied, "Well, we do. I'm Sarah, and this sweater-loving loser beside me is my twin brother David" he gave the table a small awkward wave.

Jack gave him a charming smile "Well, welcome to the group Davey"

"It's David" he corrected.

"That's what I said, ain't it?" he looked around the group for confirmation, still grinning. 

The table launched into a conversation and, surprisingly, David felt like he was already friends with these kids, and Sarah was absolutely flourishing. Laughing at their jokes, getting them to laugh at hers.

"Yeah, we're actually the LGBTQ+ club. I mean, that's how a lot of us met" Crutchie said after Sarah asked if everyone at the table was gay.

"Huh, LGBTQ club? Never had one a' those back home, huh Dave" Sarah nudged David with her shoulder and he laughed softly covering his smile with his hand.

"Are you joking? If we had signed up for one of those we would have been outta school so fast. God, could you even imagine the look on Mr. Trip's face if we even suggested it?" They both broke into another fit of laughter. No one else found it funny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kathrine asked, looking at the twins with concerned eyes.

"Oh, well, we're from the south and yes the rumors are true. It sucks being gay down there!" she leaned back in her booth, grinning. David just nodded, it did.

Kathrine and Jack shared a look before Jack slung an arm around David's shoulder. "Well, we're all queer here, so you guys are all good" he grinned and Sarah noticed David's cheeks going slightly pink.

She smiled, looking at Kathrine "Yeah, we are"

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

They ended up being five minutes early to school, David took a deep breath as he walked through the doors with his newfound group of friends.

Jack slung an arm around him again "ah yes, welcome to the hell hole of Manhattan! Shittiest place on Earth!" David snorted as their group split up to go to their classes. 

Jack kept his arm slung around David's shoulders. It was... Strange. He'd never had anyone this close to him that wasn't family since Spades. Not that he was complaining, it was almost nice.

Almost.

It was still awkward because he was a few inches taller than Jack so he was kinda hunched down. Jack didn't seem to mind. He just leads Davey along to their first shared class, babbling about some nonsense.

"-so ya met the fellas and Kath, but then there's the wrestling team, Spot and his gang. They low-key run this school. He ain't like, a dick or nothin but he'd got this kinda reputation" he was explaining. David just nodded along politely.

"Oh fuck" he froze, staring at two boys who David thought may have been brothers walking down the halls. "Oh son of a bitch" he swore under his breath and steered David away from them, but it was too late.

"Eyy, if it ain't Jack Kelly. Leader of the fags" one of them sneered. David tensed, immediately on guard. He felt his fingers twitch, ready to grab Jack and book it. An instinct he'd built up after years of pulling Spades away from fights.

"Hey Morris, still not discovered toothpaste yet have you?" He smiled charmingly at the two boys, but there was a glint in his eye.

David knew that glint well, it was the same one Spades got before a fight and suddenly David really needed to get out of there. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder, nodding to indicate that they needed to go. Now.

The brothers turned their attention to him, almost like they have just noticed he was there. "And what do we have here, another little fag for the party?" the one Jack had called Morris stepped closer and David took an instinctive step back.

"Back off Morris" Jack all but snarled, taking a protective step in front of David.

"And what are gonna do about it, huh? Maybe we wanna know if he screams" the other one gave Jack a shark-like grin and David's blood ran cold.

"Why you piece a-" he reared up to punch the one closest to him but the other one had already jabbed him in the side.

He hunched over before coming up and decking him right in the nose. Morris came at him with a murderous look in his eyes and David decided that it was time to make their grand exit.

He grabbed Jack by the arm and yanked him back. Weaving through the crowd of students and pulling Jack along with him. He'd gotten good at evading people who wanted a fight.

When they finally stopped under a stairwell, Jack was breathing hard. As he tried to catch his breath, Jack glared at him, "what the fuck was that?"

David looked up, furrowing his brow, "it was two against one. You wouldn't have won" he said simply.

"How do you know? I grew up here, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself" he said indignantly. David knew not to take it to heart, he was still revved up from the almost fight. He was just looking for someone to take it out on. Spades was always like this after a fight.

"Jesus Spades it's the first day of-" he cut himself off, realizing his slip of the tongue a moment too late.

Jack cocked his head, slightly less angry and more confused. "Who the fuck is Spades?"

He sighed "a friend from back home. She was always getting into fights" he gave Jack a pointed look "and I always had to drag her away from them. Trust me I know when someone's in over their head, and you were"

Jack huffed and leaned against the wall, more pouty than angry. "How do you know? I mean you just got here, who says I can't hold my own in a fight?"

David shrugged and leaned on the wall beside him, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off him but not close enough that their shoulders bumped.

"I'm not doubting your ability in a fair fight, but they don't look like the type to play fair," he said, giving the other boy a small smile.

Jack looked over a David with a look in his eye that the Jewish boy couldn't quite place before smiling and bumping his shoulder. "Yeah, they really aren't. Thanks for saving my ass"

David nodded, bumping him back "anytime"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA I'M BACK!! Back at it again with that Southern Davey au (Which is what this in now called apparently). I think next chapter will be Davey's POV again but then Ima move on to someone else for like maybe two chapters. Who will it be?? No one knows~~ (It's Race guys. It's Race) I'm a little iffy about this chapter because it's kinda hhhhhhhhhhh so like, tell me how to make it not shit if you want.
> 
> HEY SO AS ALWAYS CATCH ME ON THAT HELL SITE TUMBLR @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch TO REQUEST SHIT AND/OR YELL AT ME ABOUT SOUTHERN DAVEY BECAUSE I LOVE MY BBY BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. We Can Always Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! Warning for excessive use of the f-slur here!! Thank the Delanceys for that one!!!!

David felt like he was being passed back and forth between members of his new group of friends (were they his friends? He sure hoped so) as he got to his new classrooms. He'd meet up with at least one of them in each. 

Surprisingly, they looked like they enjoyed seeing him there. Race basically shoved some random kid out of the seat beside him when David walked in, which earned the new boy a sour look from the kid who had to pick a new seat in the front.

He wasn't complaining though, it was nice having people to sit beside, and when lunch came around he didn't have to wonder if he'd be left to fend for himself. A boy named Elmer, who was in his ap Civics class, linked their arms and lead him to a table where his sister and a couple of the kids he'd met this morning were already sitting.

Race was eagerly retelling something that happened in his English class when they sat down in two of the remaining chairs. A few of them waved or nodded their heads in a silent greeting. Even Race paused his dramatics to say a short "hey guys!" Before returning to his audience.

"-so then, he has the audacity to fucking laugh when it was his fault in the first place!" Race huffed and crossed his arms across his chest as he waited for the table to agree that, yes, whoever had laughed was definitely in the wrong.

Elmer shrugged "sounds like a douchebag" he glanced around the table "who are we talking about now?" 

Albert rolled his eyes "who has Race been ranting about for the past two months?"

David was just as confused, if not more, by Alberts answer but Elmer looked as if he knew exactly what was happening.

"Did he blow up another chemistry project because he was too busy staring at Conlon again?"

Race made an affronted noise "that was one time!" 

Albert elbowed him in the ribs "Nah, he knocked over a shelf of textbooks because he was too busy staring at Conlon's ass"

Race smacked him in the arm playfully "scuse you, it wasn't his ass, it was his arms. If you're going to make fun of me at least do it right!"

“Race is the guy they made the whole ‘boys can’t wear muscle shirts and/or tank tops’ rule for” Finch explained to David as his boyfriend high fived him. Race pretended to think about it before groaning and all but slamming his face into the table. 

“Ya know, maybe if he'd follow it instead of wearing those goddamn tank tops everywhere less shelves would be knocked over”

David snorted just as Jack slid into the seat beside him "what happened? Did Race get hit in the face with a basketball again cause he was too busy staring at Conlon to pay attention?" 

"That was one time!"

David snorted again. "You seem to have a lot of 'one time's," he said under his breath. The rest of the table either didn't hear him or they ignored him as they moved on to another conversation topic. He didn't mind, he said it under his breath for a reason after all.

But then Jack laughed, "nice one" he whispered in David's ear. It made him instinctively jump. He wasn't used to someone actually hearing his sarcasm or being that close to his face. 

David felt his ears go hot "sorry, no one was supposed to hear that" he whispered back apologetically.

"I think you should say it louder. We love a good callout post" David snorted and Albert looked over to them with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" 

Jack grinned, leaning back in his seat. "Nothin' that concerns you!" Albert stuck his tongue out at both of them before returning to his rather heated debate with Finch and Elmer about whether or not Nutella was a godsend. 

Jack laughed and bumped David's shoulder with his own. "Welcome to New York, Davey-boy. We’re all dumbasses, but we’re lovable dumbasses” 

He laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “Yeah, you really are” he pretended not to notice the pointed look Sarah gave him across the table, as well as the light feeling in his chest. If he acknowledges it then it makes it real, and if it’s real it can be taken away.

He really wanted to pretend he could be okay for as long as possible. Because people like him didn’t get happy endings, but he could pretend that maybe he could if he could just keep hold of this feeling for a little while longer.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

For once in his life, David was almost disappointed to go home after school. He glanced back at the school before taking long strides towards the gate. He tensed up his shoulders as he realized he’d be walking home alone, as both Sarah and Albert had to stay after school. 

Albert had gotten detention with Race after Albert took a guitar (“where did he get the guitar?” “Shh, we don’t question it anymore” “this has happened before?!”) and quoting the “I love you bitch” vine at Finch. When a teacher tried to get him to stop Race had screamed: “HOW CAN YOU GET IN THE WAY OF TRUE LOVE?” 

Sarah, thank the Lord, didn’t have detention, she just wanted to check out all the after school clubs. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that her interest in the newspaper club was more about the pretty president than her newly-found love of reporting.

So, David had resigned himself to wandering the foreign streets of New York (alone) to pick up his brother and head home (alone) and hopefully he wouldn't end up being mugged or getting lost (alone). 

His first plan seemed to fail almost immediately as he was shoved into a wall before he could even reach the gate. The attacker had a tight grip on his arm as he pushed him up against the wall.

“Well well well, what ‘ave we got here Morris?” a voice way closer to his ear then he was comfortable with set him on edge. He recognized the voice of one of the brothers that Jack had almost gotten into a fight with at the beginning of the day.

“Why, I thinks we got ourselves anotha little fag, Oscar!” David felt himself go rigid. He jerked his arm away from Morris and turned to face them.

“Excuse me-” David tried to push past them, but they just stepped closer, forcing him against the wall, “I really have to get going, um-” he pressed his back flush against the brick, trying to get as far away from these boys as he could.

Morris cracked his knuckles threateningly “now I know you’re new here, but,” Oscar grabbed David by the collar, pulling him forwards before shoved him hard against the wall again “we don’t like fags in our school”

David felt his chest tighten “p-please, I really have to get going-” he felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his lungs were filled with rocks. His eyes burned as the brothers sneered.

“Now, you’se been followin’ the king a fags around all day” Oscar turned back to his brother “you wanna show him what happens to fags around here?”

Morris nodded, “gladly-” he reared back to punch David in the face when a voice called out. 

“Hey!” David felt himself go impossibly tense when he craned his neck to see a familiar, brown-haired, smart-mouthed boy stalking towards them.

“Move along, fag, ‘for we teach ya’ the same lesson as ya’ pal here” Oscar growled, leering over Jack as he came to a halt right in front of them. He sneered and, without any warning whatsoever, popped the piece of human garbage in front of him right in the nose. 

Oscar brought a hand up to his nose, groaning. When he pulled it away there was blood and David felt something awful twist in his gut as Morris shoved him to the ground and started advancing on Jack. 

Apparently, the universe was on their side, however, as another voice has both of the Delancey brothers’ paling.

“What th’ fuck‘s goin’ on ova here?” All four of their heads snapped up to see a short, strangely muscular boy with a thick Brooklyn accent walking towards them with his arms crossed. 

Jack was the only one who smiled “ey, Spots, be a pal and tell these dicks to back off my buddy Davey here”

David scrambled to his feet, the Delanceys having taken two wide steps back at this ‘Spots’ arrival. The short boy who honestly looked like he could rip David in half if he wanted too looked unimpressed. 

“These idiots really givin’ ya’ trouble again, Jacky boy?” he turned his unimpressed, level gaze to the Delancey. 

He looked calm, bored even! but there was something angry in his dark eyes, something David couldn't quite place. “You boys givin’ my buddy Jack here trouble again, I thought we cleared that up last time” he cracked his knuckles and David felt like he could guess what exactly Spot meant, and it wasn't exactly a civil discussion.

The Delancey’s all but cowered in fear from Spot. David wasn't sure whether or not to be thankful for Spot's timely arrival. After he was done with the Delanceys he might just turn his rage to David. 

Jack, seemingly reading his mind, gave David a reassuring smile. Spot didn't even glance at him, just taking a step towards the brothers. “Listen here pals, you leave my buddy Jack and his pal Davey here alone or else you won’t be able t’ go anywhere in dis city wit’out a good soakin’” 

Morris sneered but took another step back. He turned to David with a murderous look that left the anxious boy frozen “One-day mister guard dog here ain't gonna be around to protect ya, and you better pray we’se in a good mood” 

He turned to leave but Spot grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to his level “Now you listen here, I got little birds all ova this city, if you lay a hand on him, you will answer to me” he snarled, “Capiche?” 

Oscar growled and shoved Spot off his brother before giving them all one last scathing look and turning around, leaving for real this time.

Spot scoffed “fuckin’ cowards”

Jack grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, “Thanks Spots, I owe ya one!” David almost missed the way Spot tensed under Jack’s hand. Almost. 

He shook it off and pushed the offending appendage off his shoulder “Ya owe me a helluva lot more than ‘one” he said, and David wondered how often Spot had to step in and get Jack out of a spot (ha) “Now, not that it ain’t been a treat seein’ ya and savin’ ya ass once again, but I got places to be”

For the first time since his arrival, Spot turned to look at David, and the latter froze under his steely gaze “You come an’ find me if they give ya trouble, a’ight?” 

David nodded stiffly “Alright, I- I will”

He seemed satisfied with David’s mildly terrified answer. “See ya later Kelly, Davey” he nodded at them both before leaving as well, off to do whatever the infamous Spot Conlon does in his free time. Probably ride motorcycles and run a gang, maybe save some other Gays In Need. At least, that’s what David imagines.

Silence stretched between Jack and David for a long beat before David finally broke it.

“Is my name that difficult to get? Is everyone just going to just call me ‘Davey’ from now on?” Jack laughed.

“You really are somethin’ else, Jacobs”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

“So, what did he mean by ‘once again’? How many times has he stepped in to keep you from getting hurt?” David gave Jack a quizzical look.

The other boy had decided to walk David home. Something about wanting to hang out and having nowhere better to be but David had a sneaking suspicion he wanted to make sure David didn't get jumped or something. Not that David minded, he enjoyed Jack's company.

“Eh, over the years we both got into our fair share a’ trouble, Spots an’ me has been pals since we knew what pals were!” Davey gave him a look at the not-answer to his question, and the brown-haired boy let out a slightly embarrassed laugh “but yeah, he’s bailed me out a couple a’ times” Jack admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

David raised an eyebrow, "how many times is 'a couple'?" 

"Okay so maybe he's saved my ass more times than I can count, but they literally call him the King A’ Brooklyn, no one in their right mind would mess with him! How am I supposed to return the favor?” he crossed his arms dramatically.

David gave him a look “sounds like you're just making excuses now-” he was cut off by a playful punch to his shoulder.

“Hey!” He tried to sound offended but undermined that himself by grinning as he shoved Dave again, “I don't see you throwing hands for our favorite wrestling team captain!”

The taller boy laughed and held up his arms in an attempt to defend himself. “Alright alright, I yield!” Jack grinned and shoved him lightly one last time before he dropped his arms down by his side.

“wow, you're meaner than I thought you were” he rubbed his arms in mock pain and Jack just rolled his eyes.

“An’ you're more sarcastic than I thought” 

David snorted again as they arrived at the front of Les’ elementary school. Said ten-year-old was sitting on a bench swinging his legs idly.

He looked up and grinned at the sight of his brother, all but sprinting to meet him. Barreling right into his older brothers arms.

“Dave you'll never guess what happened today! There was this girl and she-” he stopped mid-ramble when he spotted Jack over his shoulder.

“Whos that?” he asked curiously, slipping out of his brother's arms.

“Oh, this is Jack, a friend from school” Davey explained, grabbing Jack by the arm and pulling him up a bit to meet his little brother, “Jack, this is my little brother Les”

Jack knelt down to Les’ level and extended his hand. “Hiya Les, it's sure nice to meet ya”

Les giggled and shook his hand. “You talk funny” Davids eyes widened as his hand flew to Les’ mouth.

“Les! You can't just say that to people!” he shot an apologetic look to Jack, who in turn just laughed.

“Ya know, he's probably right. You talk funny too kid” he ruffled his hair and Les wrestled out of his brother's reach.

“Are you Davids new best friend?” Seemingly done with the whole ‘talking funny’ conversation, Les turned to David as the three of them started walking to the Jacobs home, “is he gonna start climbing through your window like Spades did?”

Jack looked surprised and gave David a confused look. David just sighed “Spades, the girl I told you about before. The one I pulled away from a helluva lot of fights? Well, she seemingly didn't know how to use a front door because she always clambered through my window at all hours of the night” he explained.

“Huh, so since she's all the way in North Carolina I guess I'll have to take up the slack” he grinned and bumped David's shoulder. The latter boy just groaned.

“Please don't, I'm just getting used to being able to sleep through the night without some homosexual knocking at my window” 

“Well, good thing I'm bi, huh?” he grinned impossibly wider as David groaned into his hands.

“Moving here was a mistake”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

“Well, we’re here!” 

David gestured lamely to his apartment building, Les already bounding up the steps. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and David noticed he looked... Awkward? Which was odd, considering everything David had seen of Jack was charming and somewhat obnoxious. Certainly not awkward.

“Um, I'll see you tomorrow, Jacobi's cafe right?” he took a step backwards up the stairs.

“Yeah! Totally! See ya tomorrow Davey” he gave David a smile and a two finger salute as he turned around and started towards his home.

David scrunched up his nose “It’s David!” he heard Jack cackle as he turned a corner and David huffed. Is his name really that hard to get?

He turned around, taking the steps two at a time all the way up to his floor, thankfully catching up with Les before he walked through their door. He knew for a fact his mother would kill him if she thought even for a second that David had let Les walk alone.

“Hey Mama!” he angled his body as Les pushed past him, “We’re home!”

Esther came out of the kitchen to hug her boys hello. She kissed David on the side of the head as Les scrambled out of her arms. “Welcome home, boys, how was your first day?” 

“It was awesome! I made so many new friends and there was this girl, her names Sally, and she-” David felt himself slip away from reality as he thought about his day. It was good, wasn’t it? Sure he almost got beat up twice by the same two boys but he’d also made a whole new group of friends! He’d never had that many friends before, not to mention they were all LGBTQ or at the very least an ally! He’d never had that security in knowing he’d be accepted no matter what. He’d only ever really had Spades-

Spades, God Spades. He felt a stab of regret in his heart when he remembered he basically replaced his best friend. Here he was, having a grand old time with his new friends, functionally leaving her behind.

The remorse must have shown on his face as his mom held up her hand for Les to pause and gave him a concerned look.

“Everything okay, David?” David blinked at her, processing the question.

“Oh, yeah. Of course. I’m just, real tired” he yawned for emphasis, but his mother didn’t look too terribly convinced, “I’m just going to go hang out in my room, maybe read some. Hollar when you’re making supper, I’ll help”

She still didn’t look convinced, but she crossed the room, kissing the side of his head once more before allowing him to leave.

It took all of his self-control not to bolt to his room and yank his laptop off of his desk where it had been charging all day. He, instead, walked at a much more reasonable pace. Picking up his laptop carefully and sitting it in his crossed legs on his bed. He face timed Spades, worrying his lower lip and praying she’d answer. 

He just really, really needed to know if his best friend was okay.

She picked up on the third ring, smiling brightly, if not breathing a little harder than normal.

“Heya Mouth!” she panted, he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Did you just… run all the way upstairs to answer me?”

“Pshhh, no!” she lied. He laughed, rolling his eyes.

“How do you ever survive without me?” he asked sarcastically.

“Just fine, thank you very much! Oh, Romeo’s not here, by the way. Specs just got back from camp so he’s effectively ignoring everyone but him”

He laughed again “Well, that is to be expected now, ain’t it?”

Spencer and Roman (or Specs and Romeo, as Spades has dubbed them) have been best friends for about as long as David and Spades. They were basically attached at the hip, and he knew there was no getting Romeo away from him for the first week (at least) that Specs got back from camp.

Spades grinned “Yeah, well it’s borin’. You’re all the way up in New York and he’s off runnin’ ‘round with that boy, ain’t no one for me to bother”

David snorted, masking the sting of guilt in his chest “Ya sound like his mama, ‘runnin’ round with that boy’,” he mocked her, and she stuck her tongue out at him, “you haven’t adopted him while I’ve been gone, right?”

“And what if I have?” 

“I would have to take you to court for joint custody” he deadpanned. Spades burst out laughing.

“What, are we married now?”

“Oh, of course, we are”

“Well, I want a divorce”

“What! But, Spades think about the children!”

“I’m sorry! But I’m too gay for that!”

They both burst out into a fit of giggles, and David felt his fears lift off him if only just a little. They could still laugh and joke, just like they did when he was sitting beside her. They’re still friends, Romeo is still off with Specs, nothings changed too awfully.

The regret and insecurities stayed clinging to him, but it’s grip loosened considerably while they talked, and when Sarah got back and joined him on his bed, the three of them were laughing and talking just like they would if Spades had just climbed through his window.

He could have friends here too, but Spades will always be his best one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering what Sally did, she brought a lizard to class and it escaped. (Also, can u tell i love Spades?? Cause i <3 my poker lesbian)
> 
> ANYWHOSIES!! As always, you can hmu @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch on the one hell site tungle dot com!! Come yell at me about this story, or about anything in general!!


	4. Racetrack Higgins is a chaotic neutral dumbass

To call Anthony ‘Racetrack’ Higgins a chaotic neutral, impulsive dumbass wouldn't exactly be inaccurate. Considering how he just got detention yesterday, on the first day of school might I add, because of said impulsive chaotic neutral-ness didn’t do much to show the contrary.

 

He groaned as his alarm blared at five in the morning. Another thing Race was, or rather, wasn’t, was a morning person. He hated them with all five feet and nine inches of his being. And yet he was up and at ‘em at five am every morning. He didn’t get to see his dad often, so the lack of sleep felt like a fair trade-off.

 

Shuffling around his room for almost ten minutes, throwing random pieces of dirty laundry around as he searched for his clean clothes that he knew just _had to be here somewhere-_

 

Finally, he found a light blue t-shirt to tuck into his faded ripped jeans. Snatching a jean jacket from the hook on the back of his door and his half-empty pack of menthols off his desk he made his way down the hall to the kitchen.

 

He heard his dad before he saw him, and he could smell the waffles from his doorway. With a sleepy grin, he plopped down at the table. 

 

“Mornin’ dad” he yawned.

 

“Mornin’ kid, _ne voglio uno?_ ” the bowl that had held the batter clattered into the sink as Mr. Higgins stacked the waffles into a little tower on a serving plate.

 

“ _Dio, si per favore_ ” Antonio laughed softly at his son's lack of table manners as he snatched a waffle off the top of the stack and all but inhaled it.

 

“ _Calmati_ , Tony, slow down. You’ll choke” he sat down on the opposite side of his son and took a long sip of his coffee “they ain't gonna disappear on ya”

 

Race bit back a vulgar comment on what he’d rather be choking on. He was with his father, not his friends, and that was not something to be said in front of a parental figure. Instead, he stuffed another piece of waffle in his mouth. “ _non posso aiutarlo_ , they’re too delicious! Thou hast killed me with your fuckin’ dope cooking skills!” he slouched back in his chair dramatically, draping an arm over his eyes.

 

“I’ll let the swearing slide since it was paired with such a nice compliment,” he poked Race with his fork, “now, _smettila di essere drammatico_ , it’s early for that mess” 

 

“ _scusa papà_ , but dramatics are an essential part of my personality, it's just somethin’ you’ll have to deal with.”

 

Antonio laughed heartily, “I suppose so. _Mio Dio_ , what am I gonna do with you?” 

 

“Love me with all your heart and soul?”

 

“Ehhhh-” 

 

“ _Papà_!” Antonio laughed again as Race threw a piece of waffle at him. 

 

They both set to clearing the table once they were finished eating or launching projectile breakfast foods in Race’s case. Race snatched up his bag from by the door, calling out a “ _ciao papà!_ ” as he slipped out the door.

 

He jumped down the steps to the sidewalk, twirling around a street lamp and closing his eyes. He paused, leaning an arm's length away from the pole, feeling the early morning mist on his face. He knew whatever passing pedestrians out for an early morning jog or just had shitty early morning jobs were looking at him like he was crazy, but he could care less. He was going to enjoy his walk to Jacobi’s if it killed him because mornings suck, but he could make them suck less with pure willpower alone.

 

So he did, twirling around the street lamps and balancing on curbs like a child he laughed. At some point, he put in his earbuds and let the music wash over him. Now, is prancing around the street and twirling around street lamps that are too close to the road for comfort with music blasting to where he couldn’t hear any oncoming traffic a good idea? No, no it is not but as we have established Race is an impulsive, chaotic neutral, disaster. So instead of practicing basic road safety, he started softly singing along to whatever the Spotify gods decided to play next.

 

Apparently not only were the Spotify gods on his side, as his favorite song filtered through his earbuds but so were the universal gods as he spotted (ha!) an increasingly familiar mop of brown hair and leather jacket stepping out of his apartment building.

 

“Why, if it ain't Spot Conlon! King a’ Brooklyn himself!” Spot jolted and twisted around to see a grinning Race, still hanging off a street lamp. 

 

“Yeah? And who are you?” he was scowling but he didn’t walk away! Race counted that as a win.

 

He jumped off the curb and took long strides until he stood next to The Spot Conlon. “Race, Racetrack, if you must. I’m in your English class, also gym, and chemistry” he waved his hand “honestly I'm more surprised you don't know me, I’m pretty hard to ignore”

 

Spot nodded and started walking, Race beside him. “Right, yeah your the guy that knocked over the shelf yesterday, right?” 

 

Race gave him a hurt look, faker than his own heterosexuality “Spotty you _wound me!_  I can’t believe you would know me from that and not my devilish charms!”

 

The corners of Spot’s mouth twitched upwards, but he twisted them back down into a scowl. “You’se ain't all that charmin’, an’ don't call me ‘Spotty’”

 

“Well, what do ya want me to call ya? Spots? Spot-a-roo? loverboy-” he snorted when Spot gave a murderous look. Once again demonstrating his absolutely abysmal sense of self-preservation.

 

“Stop” he sneered, speeding up in a lame attempt at escape.

 

“Ooo, Stop. Ya know, that’s got a nice ring to it. Not very original though, ya just switched the p and the t” Spot gave him an unimpressed look, but the corners of his mouth twitched again.

 

“I could kick ya from here to Queens” it was an empty threat, at least Race thinks it is. Maybe not, who could really tell? Spot sure had one helluva poker face.

 

“Eh, would save me the walk” he shrugged, sneaking a glance to see Spot force down an amused grin.

 

“Ya know Higgins-” Race cut him off, grinning widely. 

 

“Ha! You do know me!” he bumped him with his shoulder, an action that seemed to honestly confuse the shorter boy, “I knew there was no way you could miss me!”

 

Spot rolled his eyes, going silent. “Awe, c'mon Spotty, don't get pouty on me-”

 

“Watch it, Higgins. I've soaked more obnoxious people for less” he said lowly.

 

Race shrugged, “and yet here I am, not soaked” 

 

Apparently, challenging the king of Brooklyn wasn't exactly his best idea because in the next breath Spot had a hold of his collar and shoved him harshly against a wall. “I said watch it, Higgins”

 

His last two rational brain cells screamed at him to shut up. To apologize and go back to just walking beside him. Of course, he didn't listen to either of them as he said: “Ya know, you're kinda hot up close” which, lie. He was _super_  hot no matter how far away he was.

 

He could have sworn that Spot went two shades darker. He masks it well though, and Race was sure it was just a trick of the early morning light. He dropped Race as if he was drenched in sewage, mouth twisted in a disgusted frown.

 

“Fuck off, Higgins. And stay the hell away from me” and with that he was gone, leaving Race leaning heavily on a wall and probably gayer than before.

 

He really was going to get himself killed.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~

 

In true Race fashion, he made his grand dramatic entrance to Jacobi’s at six thirty in the morning, earning a slightly disapproving look from the old man behind the counter.

 

“Nobody panic, your fav has arrived!” his dramatic entrance was met with a boo (from Albert), an “ew” (from Sarah), and a polite “good morning Racetrack” (from Davey). 

 

He slid into the booth beside the tall Jewish boy “wow, at least someone appreciates me” he said, throwing an arm around Davey’s shoulders. Davey tensed and shook his arm off. 

 

“Please, don’t… do that” he said awkwardly, “or at least warn me”

 

Race held up his hands “A’ight a’ight, no problemo my dude! No surprise touches, I can roll with that”

 

Davey shot him a grateful smile and he waved him off. “Speaking of surprises! You’ll never guess who I ran into this morning”

 

He heard a snort from behind his shoulder, “ya sound like a middle-aged soccer mom who just saw Debra at Sam’s club by the wine section”

 

“Oddly specific but go off I guess,” Albert said from his customary spot in Finch’s lap.

 

Race waved them both off, climbing over Davey to let Jack sit down. Davey, for the most part, was pretty calm about it, despite the look of pure confusion and maybe a bit of concern on his face. He didn’t ask, though, so Race didn’t answer whatever burning question plagued his mind. He looked at Jack questioningly, but Jack just shrugged as Crutchie slid into the booth across from them beside Sarah.

 

“ANYWAYS! Guess who I walked like two blocks with this morning?”

 

“Jesus?”

 

“Nah, Al you know he won’t return my calls”

 

“Oprah?”

“Nope!” 

 

“Lin-Manuel Miranda?”

 

“Crutch, I fuckin’ _wish_!”

 

“Obama?”

 

“No, Jack-” he rolled his eyes, shit eating grin ever present on his face, “Y'all are shitty guessers, no it was Spot mcfuckin’ Conlon!”

 

The table groaned collectively, all except the Jacobs twins, who both just looked confused.

 

“Wait, what? Okay, who the hell is Spot Conlon? I’ve heard so much about him and yet not one of you have told me who the fuck he even is” Sarah asked, ignoring her brother’s disapproving look at the excessive swearing.

 

“Spot is Race’s latest obsession” Sarah raised an eyebrow at Finch. Race made a noise of annoyance and reached over to smack him, earning a flick to the ear from Albert.

 

“Not to mention he's the captain of the wrestling team and could honestly snap that fuckin’ twink in half” Albert added. Finch snickered and reached over to flick him as well.

 

“Oh he almost did”

 

The table went quiet for a moment. Looking at Race in a mixture of confusion and slight horror. Davey, for once, was the first one to speak “What?”

 

“Yeah, I lowkey challenged him and next thing I knew BAM!” Davey flinched as Race slammed his hand on the table, “He had me up against a wall and a fist to my jaw”

 

Jack looked concerned, and Race remembered he and Spot were good friends. “He didn’t hit ya’ did he?”

 

“Nah, just told me ta fuck off basically” Race shrugged.

 

“Are ya gonna?” 

 

Race gave Crutchie a shit-eating grin “Crutch c’mon, ya know me betta than that”

 

“Of course” He stuck his tongue out at Crutchie, who just rolled his eyes and hit him with his crutch under the table. 

 

“Why are y’all abusin’ me! What, is it national beat a Racetrack day?” 

 

“Yeah.” Jack reached over Davey and smacked Race in the back of the head. 

 

Race sputtered, “Okay fuck Y'all!”

 

Sarah laughed, “Race that’s too much ‘Y’all’. You say it more than me and I'm from a yeehaw state” 

 

“Blocked” 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~

 

English is supposed to be a boring class. It wasn’t hard enough for him to have to study all the time but it wasn't interesting enough for him to really care about it either.

 

But then Spot Conlon happened.

 

His teacher must have some sort of vendetta against him because she put Mister Could-Snap-My-Twink-Ass-In-Half in the seat right in front of him. Effectively destroying any chance of him paying attention to Shakespeare, unless waxing actual gay poetry in his head about Spot’s arms counts. Probably not.

 

Eh, it’s what Willy Shakes would have wanted.

 

“Okay! So, as you all know there is going to be a big project due by midterms. It’s a partner project so I’m going to tell you all your partners today and it’s up to you whether or not you start working on it sooner rather than later”

 

Now, Race has read many a fanfiction, and if he knew those cliche gay tropes he knew for a fact that he would be paired with-

 

“Higgins and Conlon”

 

Fuck. oh shit oh fuck. Spot was going to kill him oh shit.

 

He risked a glance at his new project partner, and he didn’t seem very happy. He had his face pressed against the desk and Race was pretty sure he heard a very muffled groaning coming from him.

 

“For this project, you will be doing a retelling of Romeo and Juliet”

 

_Cazzo_

 

Spot, meanwhile looked angry. “You’re shitting me, right?”

 

“Language, Spot. I will call your parents”

 

He scrunches up his nose, glancing back to Race. “Great” he lays his head back down and, seemingly satisfied, their teacher moves on, explaining the rubric and how they will be graded. Race blocks it all out, taking to staring at the back of spot’s head.

 

When the bell finally rings Race grabs his stuff and is immediately by spot’s side.

 

“So, your place or mine?” 

 

Spot looked taken aback for a beat before he scowled, “I thought I told ya’ ta stay the hell away from me?” he said gruffly, shouldering his bag and making his way to the hall. Race followed.

 

“Yeah, but we have this project and everything so I assumed that was on pause” _and you're really cute and I’m gay_. He didn’t say that last part, he knew not to push it after what happened last time.

 

Spot’s scowl deepened. Grabbing Race by the wrist harshly and uncapping a sharpie with his teeth. _Holy shit_ that was hotter than it should have been. He was too busy staring at Spot’s lips still around the cap of the sharpie to register what he was writing on the back of his hand. 

  
  


“Text me your address or whatever. I’ll be there at four” Race nodded dumbly, staring at his hand in slight awe. When he looked up Spot was gone, and Race wasn’t completely sure he didn’t just imagine that whole exchange.

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Race paced anxiously around his living room, awaiting Spot’s arrival. For all his talk, he was still nervous because _holy shit_ this was the most he’d spoken to the boy.

 

Ever. 

 

And now he was coming over to his house.

 

Holy shit.

 

Albert hadn't been much help.

 

**_”Holy hell, you got his number?” his best friend stared at his hand in surprise._ **

 

**_“Yeah! I mean it’s only for a project but he’s comin’ over today”_ **

 

**_“You’re gonna die. Holy shit man you're actually gonna die”_ **

 

**_“Thanks”_ **

 

A knock jolted him from his anxious thoughts and he rushed to open the door. There, in all his five-foot three-inch glory stood Spot Conlon, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hi”

 

It was awkward for a beat where Race had no clue what to do. Spot rocked back on his heels “are... Ya gonna let me in?”

 

Race went red. “Yeah, course, sorry. C’mon in!”

 

Spot watched him out of the corner of his eye suspiciously. “Thanks…”

 

Race closed the door and trailed after him. “So,” Spot glanced at him and race gestured to the hallway “ya wanna come up ta’ my room? Brainstorm or whatever?”

 

Spot shrugged “I guess”

 

Race lead him down the hall and to his room. He kicked his door closed with his foot and flopped onto the bed. Spot stood awkwardly in the middle of his room and Race rolled his eyes.

 

“Ya’ can sit down ya’ know, I don't bite. Often” Race gave him a shit-eating grin and he scowled, but his shoulders dropped a little so Race counted it as a win.

 

“You’se obnoxious,” he said, dropping his bag beside the bed and sitting on the opposite side.

 

“So I’ve been told” he glanced up at Spot, who had his hands folded on his lap. It was an odd sight, the Brooklyn menace looking uncomfortable. 

 

“Ya can calm down, ya know. I ain’t gonna shank ya’”

 

Spot glared at him and he held up his hands in mock surrender “Just sayin’”

 

“We should work on the project” and that was that.

 

Though, as the night went on, Spot relaxed, even forcing down a grin at one of Race’s dumb jokes. So Race counted it as a win.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha HERES MY BOYS!! So Italian is not a language i know, like at all. So tell me how to not suck at writing it!! 
> 
> As always, you can catch me @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch on that one hell site tungle.


	5. I just have to get out, then everything will be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for abuse and internalized homophobia in this one guys.  
> ....  
> ..  
> .....  
> Im sorry

Spot left Race’s apartment feeling… wrong.

He knew he was fucked the moment he saw him in class. The first thought through his head was _oh, he’s pretty_. The problem? He’s not allowed to think things like that! He’s not gay, he can’t be gay. That would just cause him more problems that he really didn’t need right now.

It's not that he had any problem with gay people, at least half the boys on his team were some sort of queer and he loved them all the same. Not to mention Jack, who had been his pal since they knew what pals were who was a disaster bisexual. It's just that he _personally_  can't be gay. It would be nothing but trouble.

So he avoided Race like the plague, his resolve to stay the hell away from him strengthening the morning he called him hot. He didn’t need that, he could just get through high school and then deal with whatever crisis he wanted, he just had to get out.

But then, because the universe has a way of just _fucking_  with him, he was paired up with that asshole for a school project. A project that was ten percent of his final grade.

Just fucking wonderful.

He gripped his father’s old dog tags, sliding his thumb across the cool metal. The metal pressed almost painfully into his palm, and he felt himself soften a little at old memories.

It was nights like these he really missed them.

He shook the thoughts of pretty boys and old parents out of his head. He was quickly approaching his foster family’s apartment.

And that was another battle all together.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

He slipped into the apartment at ten till seven, greeted with the aggressive stench of tobacco that made him dizzy for a moment.

He paused in the doorway, straining his ears to hear any sign of his foster parents. He didn’t hear anything, but that didn’t mean much.

He snuck to his room, toeing off his shoes sticking close to the furniture and walls so his footsteps wouldn’t creak. He’s had a stressful day, he didn’t need a fight to top it all off. He flinched every time the wood creaked, freezing on the spot and praying they weren’t home. He didn’t even know if he’d hear them over the hammering of his heart in his ears. No matter how often he did this it always gave him the same sense of dread.

As if some sort of miracle, he made it to his room without any painful encounters. It was also empty, his roommate Noa having some sort of activity after school. He didn’t know much about him, but he seemed like a nice enough kid, worked hard and all that.

Noa cried sometimes. When he did Spot didn’t know what else to do except sit beside him and let him sob, rubbing slow comforting circles into his back like his mamá used to when he’d have nightmares.

_He’s too young for this shit_  he thought bitterly. Though, he supposed he was around his age when he was put in his first bad home. Eight years old and terrified.

Spot didn’t have the luxury of tears. He just had to make it two more years, then he’d be aged out of the system and on his own. It was almost a pipe dream, being on his own. But it was the only one he had.

He flopped face-first onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow. He knew a full night’s sleep was too much to wish for, but he could try and get as much as possible before Jason and Jennifer got home.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

It was three in the morning when the yelling started. He pressed his pillow over his ears when he heard a crash.

Then he heard a yelp and he was out of his bed in an instant.

When he got to the kitchen, Jason and Jennifer were yelling at each other, and he wasn't sure which of them smelled more like alcohol. He saw Noa curled up in a corner and he ran to kneel down beside him.

He put a hand over his mouth, trying to get him quiet so they could sneak away without drawing any attention to themselves, but the eight-year-old was terrified. Holding the cut on his arm he sobbed, and their foster parents whirled around to face them.

“Goddammit- why are you out of bed?” Jason stalked towards him, and he knew from experience he wasn’t expecting an answer. He so stayed silent as Jason grabbed him by the hair and slammed him into the wall behind him.

Spot’s ears rang and he heard Noa’s scream and Jennifer grabbed Jason roughly by the arm and yanked him back.

“Jason stop, the neighbors’ll hear” she hissed at him.

“Ah, fuck ‘em!” he yelled, and then they started their screaming match up again. Spot collected himself for only a second before he turned to Noa and scooped him up, not wasting another second before he rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

Spot sat the sobbing child on the lid of the commode, kneeling down in front of him and trying to get him to calm down.

“Shhh, está bien-” Noa gasped.

“Shhh! You can’t say that they’ll hear you and get mad and-” he started sobbing harder and Spot cupped his little face in his hands, thumbing away at the ever-flowing tears.

“No no no, está bien, te lo prometo, estamos bien” he shushed him again, petting down his sweat-damp hair and whispering Spanish assurances to calm him down.

The little eight-year-old slipped off the commode and into Spot’s arms, burying his face in his shoulder and sobbing.

“Estaremos bien,” he whispered into the sobbing child's mop of brown hair, “estaremos bien”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Spot blinked awake with a sharp pain in his neck and a child in his lap. Memories from last night (or, earlier this morning, if we're going to be technical) came flooding back. The fight, patching up Noa’s arm, him sobbing until he finally passed out with his head tucked under Spot's chin.

He suppressed a groan as he cracked his neck. “Hey, hey kid, we gotta get up. It's mornin’” he tried shaking Noa’s shoulder, but the kid just mumbled in his sleep.

Spot rolled his eyes before sitting up abruptly. Noa jerked awake, falling backward onto the rug. “Rise an’ shine kid,” he said quietly, pushing himself off the floor and offering him a hand.

Noa took it gratefully, yawning and leaning heavily into his side as Spot unlocked the bathroom and peeked his head out wearily. He could just barely see Jennifer and Jason passed out on opposite ends of the couch. He hoisted Noa onto his back carefully creeping down the hall and into their room.

He set Noa down on his bed and let him curl back under the blankets. He resisted the urge to do the same because he knew better. If he went to sleep now he wouldn't wake up in time to get to school and then Jason and Jennifer would Bitch about it and probably throw something at him or whatever.

He didn't need more bruises.

So he pushed through his exhaustion and got dressed. He snuck into the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal and a water bottle to bring back to his room and give to Noa as the shittiest breakfast ever.

Well, at least he could eat, that’s more than Spot could say sometimes.

As he passed the living room the floor creaked. He almost ignored it, but then Jason groaned and he froze on the spot. his foster father blinked his eyes open and stared at Spot for a long beat. his heart hammered in his ears and his knuckles were white from gripping the box so hard it dented.

After the longer second of Spot's life, Jason's eyes drooped closed again and his breathing evened out once more. Spot let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding a hurried to his room, much more careful than he had before.

When he finally got back to the relative safety of his room, he set the cereal box and water bottle on his nightstand and shook Noa awake.

“C’mon kid, time to get up” he whispered. The only response he got from the little eight-year-old was a groan.

“no, tengo sueño” he mumbled, trying to roll back into the pillow.

Spot rolled his eyes, he was tired too. “C’mon kid, get up. Eat your food and I’ll walk ya’ to school”

Finally, Noa rolled around to look at Spot with droopy brown eyes. “Promise?”

“Course kid, we’se in this together now.”

Noa beamed, pushing himself up and rushing to rummage through his drawers. Spot ate handfuls of dry cereal as he waited for him to get dressed and ready, passing Noa the box when he came to sit back down beside him on the bed. They ate their shitty breakfast in silence for a beat before Noa spoke up again.

“Hey, Spot?”

“Yeah, kid?”

Noa wouldn't look him in the eye, kicking his legs that didn't quite reach the ground yet. “You promise you won’t leave me?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Spot felt something cold pierce his heart. The realization that he hadn’t been there for this kid struck him like a boulder. This poor child had to deal with the abuse all on his own, and Spot didn’t do a thing about it.

Well,

“A’ course kid. I ain’t goin’ anywhere”

That was going to change.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The moment they closed the door to the apartment building, there was someone there, apparently waiting for Spot.

“EY! Spotty!” he turned to see none other than Racetrack Higgins pushing himself off a pole and taking long strides toward them. Noa grabbed onto his jacket as Spot scowled at the blond.

“Thought I told you to stay the hell away from me?”

“And I thought that was on pause” he gave Spot a shit-eating grin, and boy if Spot didn't want to knock his lights out before.

Spot glared at him, placing a protective hand on Noa’s shoulder as he just kept gripping his jacket tighter. Race looked like he finally noticed the eight-year-old standing there and grinned down at him.

“Hey, kiddo! What’s your name?”

Noa just looked to Spot “¿quién es él? ¿Es malo?”

Spot sighed, “no, está bien, es sólo un amigo de la escuela.”

Race looked slightly confused, but he was grinning. “I didn’t know ya knew Spanish!”

“Yeah, cause we ain’t pals”

Race rolled his eyes, once again turning his attention to Noa. he squatted down next to him and extended a hand “So kid, my names Race, what’s yours?”

Noa smiled shyly and took his hand, “Noa”

“Well it’s nice ta meet ya Noa”

Spot rolled his eyes “Yeah, it was great. Now we gotta get goin’”

Race stood up “I’ll walk with ya”

Spot scowled, tugging Noa gently by the wrist “I’d really rather ya didn’t”

Race was at their side in an instant. Curse his long legs. “Too bad, I’m comin with"

Spot groaned but decided it was easier to just let him come along. He wasn’t hurting anything really. Just Spot’s chance at continuing to pretend he was certainly straight all the time totally.

Ugh.

The kept up polite conversation on the way to the elementary school. Well, Race and Noa did. Spot just glared at Race for the entirety of the walk.

When they finally got to the elementary school, Noa stood in front of it, frozen. He stared up at the building with wide, anxious, brown eyes.

Spot sighed, glancing at Race for a beat before kneeling down in front of Noa and placing both his hands on his shoulders.

“Somos un equipo, ¿no?” He asked quietly.

Noa nodded “sí”

“Bien. Ahora, te recogeré después de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré aquí.” Noa sniffed and held out his pinky.

“¿Lo prometes?”

Spot took it “promesa.” In a moment of softness that no one, not even himself, saw coming he kissed Noa on the forehead before standing up.

“See you at three, kid” he waved as Noa grinned and walked up to the school. When Spot turned back around Race was staring at him with a funny look on his face.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” He sneered and shouldered past him. Race just laughed.

“Doesn't that give you whiplash? Changin’ moods so fast?” Race followed behind him and if he was a lesser person he would have knocked his lights out two blocks ago.

Sadly, Spot was better than that, and he'd rather not put his project partner out of commission. So he just rolled his eyes. “Fuck you”

Race laughed again “I’m just sayin’!” when Spot didn’t answer him Race’s smile softened.

“Hey, c’mon don’t be mad at me,” Spot turned to glare at him and Race bumped his shoulder “it was sweet”

Spot felt his face go hot “Fuck you, I ain’t sweet”

Now it was Race’s turn to roll his eyes “sure you ain’t, now, you still comin’ to my place after school for the project?”

Spot rolled his eyes “I guess”

Race positively beamed “sweet, I’ll see ya then, piccolo punto”

Spot paused, “what the fuck does that mean?”

Race just grinned, giving him a two finger salute and no answer as he spun around and walked in a completely different direction.

Spot groaned. God, that guy was obnoxious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I'M SO SORRY!!! I love Spot so much you guys, idk why i hurt him like this. 
> 
> Anywhosies, you can find me @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch at that one hell site tumblr.com. come yell at me for hurting SPot if ya want.


	6. Feelings and Popcorn, Part One!

Feelings are dumb. Ask anyone and they’ll tell you. If they say that feelings are perfectly great and amazing then they’re probably straight and Sarah has no empathy for them.

 

Speaking of Sarah, she was currently two seconds away from tears in her twin brother's lap. 

 

“I- I just don't know what to do Dave!” David, or Davey as their new friend group has dubbed him, much to his displeasure, sighed and carded a hand through her hair.

 

“Why not talk to her, you two are friends too, ya’ know,” he said as if it was the most reasonable thing and she was stupid for not thinking of it earlier. She just groaned, an argument on the tip of her tongue about how she knows that! And that's the problem! She liked being Spade’s friend, it’s just that she wanted something more. And she really didn’t want to ruin the friendship, because Spades was a really cool girl! She was funny and sarcastic and the only person with more blackmail on Davey other than Sarah herself.

 

And that was her problem. Spades was great, and Spades was gay. She just wasn’t gay for Sarah, and that sucked.

 

“It ain’t fair Dave, it just ain’t fair. It’s been three weeks since we moved here, why can’t I get over her?” she asked instead “why don’t I get a happy ending?”

 

She felt Davey’s hand freeze it’s trek through her hair. She looked up to meet Davey’s pensive blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it as he sighed and closed it again.

 

“Saz, just because Spades isn’t your happy ending doesn’t mean you’ll never get one” he said after a beat, cupping her face in his hands and squishing her cheeks together, “you’ll find another beautiful gay girl and you’ll have your fairy tale wedding and Les will be the flower boy and throw rainbow pedals all over you and your wife”

 

Sarah gave him a watery laugh, “you think so?”

 

“Saz I know so, and when have I ever been wrong?” he said, grinning and raising an eyebrow. Despite the lighthearted response she started crying again, pulling her twin into a hug.

 

They were only hugging for a brief moment before they heard a knock at Davey’s window. Davey twisted around and groaned.

 

“Ya’ know, when we moved here I thought people would learn how to use a door like normal people,” he said, and she peered around him, laughing at the sight, “apparently I was wrong.”

 

There at the window sat Albert and Finch, grinning mischievously and motioning for Davey to come open the window.

He groaned dramatically (really, these New York kids were rubbing off on him) and pushed himself off the bed. He stood with his hands on his hips for a full minute, just glaring daggers at the boys outside of his window before he opened it.

 

Davey didn't let them inside, instead standing in front of them with his hands on his hips like a disappointed mother. “Mind explaining to me why you two can’t use the door like normal people?”

 

Albert gave him a shit-eating grin. “awe Davey c'mon, you know you love us”

 

Davey looked unimpressed, “no, no I do not”

 

Albert grinned wider “well I'm hurt. Isn't it like a southern hospitality thing? Bein’ polite to ya’ guests an’ all that?” He waved it off. “Anywho, get your shoes on. It's movie night”

 

Sarah finally stood up “huh?”

 

“Movie night, Saz. Us and the squad all meet up at Jack an’ Crutch's place at six for a movie night every month” Finch explained as Albert nodded impatiently.

 

“Yeah, what he said, now c'mon!”

 

“Hold on, we have to tell our parents we’re going out,” Davey said, before leaving.

 

“Sooo” Albert started after Davey had left “What were you guys up to?”

 

Sarah shrugged “being gay”

 

Finch nodded sagely, “ah yes, the one true pastime.” Sarah snorted, just as Davey walked back into the room with Les in tow.

 

“Okay we can come, but Les has to come with,” he said apologetically. 

 

Albert shrugged, “that’s fine, Race invited Conlon and he’s brigin’ his brother along too”

 

Sarah nodded and Les’s eyes lit up. Davey just looked confused. “Wait, Spot? I thought he hated Racer”

 

Finch shrugged again, “yeah so did we. ‘Parently they’ve been hangin’ out for the whole project thingy”

 

Albert sighed impatiently,  tugging on Finch’s arm “yeah yeah, whatever. Quit ya’ gossipin’ and let’s go!”

 

Davey rolled his eyes, but Sarah and Les were already clambering through the window. “Oh, so now _we_  can’t use a front door?”

 

Sarah turned back to him for a beat, flashing a grin. “Yeah, Dave. get with the program”

 

He sighed, climbing out behind them with much less grace than his siblings. Sarah snorted and he glared at her. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry? Are my window climbing skills not good enough for you? Good. I use the front door like a normal person” Sarah held up her hands in mock surrender.

 

Albert rolled his eyes, thoroughly done with the Jacobs sibling’s bullshit. “Yeah yeah, civilized folk and all that. C’mon! Race you guys down to the bottom!” 

 

With that, Albert slipped under the railing and clambered down the fire escape with practiced ease.

 

Davey looked concerned. “Does he do that often?” 

 

Finch shrugged “yeah. Not only can he not use a front door, but he also can’t climb down fire escapes like a normal person.

 

Sarah grinned “Well, let's go! We can’t let this city slicker show us up!”

 

Davey sighed as Sarah slipped under the railing as well, climbing down with grace. All those rock climbing trips and barnyard adventures really paid off. Albert looked up at her in awe.

 

“Damn Saz! Where’d ya learn that?” he asked when she landed on the ground of the alleyway below. Sarah just winked in response.

 

“Southern secret”

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

When they finally got to the Larkin-Kelly-Morris household, everyone seemed to already be there and having fun. Even Spot didn’t look as angry with the world as usual as he stood leaning against a wall, listening to Race yammer on with a bored expression, taking long sips of some sort of soda. A little boy had a tight grip on his free hand and Sarah assumed that was his little brother. Unless he kidnapped a child on the way over. Which, Sarah could see Spot doing a lot of things, running a gang, killing a man, saving some Gays in Need, but kidnapping a random child wasn’t anywhere on that list.

 

“Hey! Look what the bird dragged in!” Suddenly, Jack was at Davey’s side with an arm around his neck. Sarah saw David stiffen and duck out of his arms. 

 

“Isn’t it ‘look what the cat dragged in?” he asked, and Jack just grinned, throwing an arm around Finch’s shoulder instead.

 

“Not when it’s a bird”

 

Davey rolled his eyes, but Sarah could see the hints of a smile playing at Davey’s lips behind his hand. She rolled her eyes, a grin playing on her lips as well. 

 

Deciding to leave Davey to his probably miserable attempts at flirting, she wondered further into the house. She ended up in the kitchen, which didn’t surprise her. The smell of cheddar popcorn was strong in this one. Cheddar popcorn is a gift from the Lord himself in her opinion, and if anyone disagrees, well Sarah doesn’t quite care for their shitty opinions or deformed taste buds.

 

Snatching herself a bag, she turned to see Katherine sitting cross-legged on the counter and scribbling furiously in a small notebook. She smiled, leaning over to see what she was writing. 

 

The words “Discrimination in our so-called progressive school!” were written in neatly written letters at the top of the page. Sarah whistled lowly. 

 

“Wow, heavy stuff” Katherine jumped, snapping the book closed as if she had just noticed Sarah leaning over her. 

 

She smiled when she realized who had just been practically breathing down her neck. “Oh, hey Saz, I didn’t know you were coming” 

 

Sarah leaned back and shrugged “yeah, Al and Finch showed up at Davey’s window to kidnap us for this whole shindig” she waved the topic away “but anywho, whatcha writin’? Seems like some deep shit for a school newspaper”

 

Katherine rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, cheeks tinted pink. “Well, good thing it’s not for the school newspaper. It’s a personal project of mine, I want to be a journalist ya’ know? And if I want to be a serious reporter I can’t always stick to the school approved list of topics” she explained.

 

Sarah nodded sagely “basically you’re telling The Man to suck a toe, but in a badass reporter way?”

 

Katherine laughed, and Sarah felt herself go red. “Yes. that is exactly what I'm doing.”

 

Sarah found herself staring at Katherine. At her beautiful brown eyes and waterfall of red curls. Katherine stared right back, a hint of a smile still playing on her pink lips.

 

Sarah jumped when Crutchie stuck his head into the doorway. “Hey guys, movie’s startin’.” then he was gone, most likely to watch the movie he had just told them about.

 

Katherine grinned “I hope ya like Disney,” she said with a small laugh.

 

“Kath, I fuckin’ love Disney” Sarah deadpanned, starring Katherine directly in the eye before they both burst out into a fit of giggles.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

As it turns out, Sarah wasn’t the only one who fucking loved Disney, if the excessive and dramatic sing-a-longs were anything to go by.

 

They started with The sword and the stone. There were no sing-a-longs because it seemed none of them had the soundtrack memorized, but Sarah almost lost her shit when Race started dramatically quoting Madam Mim’s lines alone with her. Fake witch voice and everything. Spot seemed to have been surprised as well, as he almost jumped out of his seat when Race broke into aggressive quoting. He almost knocked Noa in the floor as the eight-year-old had been happily chatting with Les from his spot in Spot’s lap and wasn’t paying enough attention to keep himself upright. Thankfully, Spot looped an arm around his torso before he fell and hauled him back into a comfy place. Noa for his part was completely calm, continuing his conversation with Les, who was sitting on the floor in front of them as if he hadn’t almost been catapulted into the floor. 

 

Then came The Lion King, and Sarah was quickly realizing that Race’s dramatic rendition of Madam Mim was just child’s play compared to the absolute trainwreck that is these teenagers with the Lion King. The moment the opening song started, the group was already screaming along. Even Spot hummed along to Hakuna Matata, which both surprised and delighted Racetrack.

 

Sarah found herself staring and grinning at Katherine as the redhead sang Can You Feel The Love Tonight very loudly and _very_  off-key. It was odd to see the professional girl letting herself scream along to kids movies and smiling and having fun. Sarah found herself glowing red and thinking about what Katherine would do if she grabbed her hand or-

 

Oh no.

 

Oh no no no no, not a crush. Not again. She barely knew Katherine, she can’t like her already, that’s just not fair! She’s not even over Spades, now she has to deal with two unrequited crushes? Really? The universe just likes to fuck with her, doesn’t it?

 

Just as she was thinking about how best to make her escape, Katherine put a hand on her shoulder. Leaning over the recliner they were sharing to meet her eye.

 

“You good Saz?”

 

Sarah smiled. Oh well,

 

“Yeah, I’m great”

 

Dealing with her feelings could come later, right now she was just going to enjoy the warmth in her chest and at her side where Katherine sat pressed against her.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

People started dropping off at around the halfway point in Moana. Race seemed downright offended that they could fall asleep during his personal favorite Disney movie of all time, but Albert just snuggled closer to Finch and flipped Race the bird when he tried to say anything.

 

“Unbelievable, first ya disrespect Mr. Lin Manuel-Miranda, then ya rub it in my my face that I don’t even have anyone to cuddle!” he cast a meaningful look at Spot, who he had been slowly getting closer to as the night went on.

 

“Don’t even think about it Higgins” Spot said without opening his eyes. Sarah laughed at Race’s pouting face before yawning and leaning back into the chair with Katherine. She glanced around for her brother, but it seemed both him and Jack had disappeared sometime during Mulan, which she would be personally offended by if she wasn’t just _so damn comfortable..._

 

She snapped her eyes open as they drooped close and she heard a snort beside her.  She glanced over at a very tired Katherine leaning heavily into her side. 

 

“You can go to sleep ya’ know” she whispered in Sarah’s ear, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

 

Sarah silently thanked the darkness in the room that hid her blush, but she was almost sure Katherine could feel her heartbeat through her shirt.

 

“Yeah yeah” she yawned, leaning her head on Katherine’s.

 

She wasn’t sure when she dropped off, but what she did know was that it was comfortable as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh there we go. my lesbians. love them. So this is a three part kinda chapter where it's the same night but from the perspective of the three main ships. 
> 
> ANYWHOSIES! As always you can find me @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch on that one hell site tungle dot com.come yell at me about anything really. I'm almost to 100 followers and when i hit that i'll be doing a giveaway! So be on the lookout for that i guess!


	7. Feelings and Popcorn, Part 2!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for minor panic attacks and sensory overload!!! Stay Safe guys!!!

Davey was getting real tired of random homosexuals climbing through his window.

He had just finished consoling his twin sister about her unrequited crush on his best friend when he heard a knock at his window and looked up to see Finch and Albert sitting outside with shit eating grins on their faces.

“Ya’ know, when we moved here I thought people would learn how to use a door like normal people,” Sarah peered over his shoulder and laughed at their mutual friends, who were both still sitting patiently at his window “apparently I was wrong.”

Albert motioned for him to come open the window and Davey groaned dramatically (really these New York kids were getting to him) before pushing himself off the bed and walking over to the window. He didn’t open it at first, just looking down at his friends with his hands on his hip. Why oh why do all of his friends have some aversion to doors. First Spades, then Romeo, now his new friends in New York? When will it end?

After almost a full minute of standing outside the window looking just so tired, he finally opened it, though he didn’t let them inside. He just put his hands back on his hips and glared at them like a disappointed mother.

“Mind explaining to me why you two can’t use the door like normal people?”

Albert gave him a shit-eating grin. “awe Davey c'mon, you know you love us”

Davey was unimpressed, “no, no I do not”

Albert just grinned wider “well I'm hurt. Ain’t it like a southern hospitality thing? Bein’ polite to ya’ guests an’ all that?” He waved it off. “Anywho, get your shoes on. It's movie night”

He heard the bed shift behind him as Sarah finally stood up, “huh?”

“Movie night, Saz. Us and the squad all meet up at Jack an’ Crutch's place at six for a movie night every month” Finch explained as Albert nodded impatiently, tugging at his boyfriend’s arm.

“Yeah, what he said, now c'mon!”

“Hold on, we have to tell our parents we’re going out,” Davey said, before rushing out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen where his mom was busy cooking dinner. Les looked up from his homework and grinned at Davey.

“Hey, Dave! Great timin’ I need ya’ help on this math worksheet, I just don’t get fractions” Davey gave him an apologetic look.

“Actually, I was just in here to ask mama if me and Sarah could go to a movie night with our friends,” he said looking up at his mom, who had paused her cooking to look back at him for a beat before going right back to what she was doing.

“And where is this movie night?” she asked skeptically.

“At Jack and Charlie's house”

“And what time are y’all plannin’ on bein’ home?”

“We’re spending the night”

She hummed before turning around to face him with her hands on her hips. “Well, I suppose. They seem like good boys, just remember to text me when you get there and when you’re on your way home, and take your medicine before you leave”

He smiled, “okay mama! Thank you so much!”

She smiled “you’re welcome David, oh and take Les with you. He’s been givin’ me puppy dog eyes the second ya mentioned a movie night”

Davey turned around to Les, who was looking at Davey with the same pleading look that he’d given his mother.

“Oh, okay. Les grab your shoes and meet me at my room, oh! And don't forget a coat” he said, as Les scrambled to the door where his shoes sat.

Davey rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed his meds off the counter before swallowing it dry. Les was by his side in a heartbeat, shoes untied and one of his heels sticking out. Davey decided to let it go, at least they were on the right feet. He nodded his head in the direction of his room.

“C’mon, Saz is waiting for us” Les nodded, trailing behind Davey with an excited bounce in his step.

When Davey got back to his room, Finch and Albert were still just chilling outside of his window, chatting with Sarah, despite the fact that their path had been clear for a few minutes now.

“Okay we can come, but Les has to come with,” he said apologetically.

Albert shrugged, “that’s fine, Race invited Conlon and he’s brigin’ his brother along too”

Sarah nodded and Les’s eyes lit up. Davey just blinked at them, confused. “Wait, Spot? I thought he hated Racer”

Finch shrugged again, “yeah so did we. ‘Parently they’ve been hangin’ out for the whole project thingy”

Albert sighed impatiently, tugging on Finch’s arm “yeah yeah, whatever. Quit ya’ gossipin’ and let’s go!”

Davey rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but Sarah and Les were already clambering through the window. “Oh, so now _we_  can’t use a front door?”

Sarah paused halfway through the window and turned back to him for a beat, flashing a grin. “Yeah, Dave. get with the program”

He sighed, climbing out behind them with much less grace than his siblings. Sarah snorted and he glared at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry? Are my window climbing skills not good enough for you? Good. I use the front door like a normal person” Sarah held up her hands in mock surrender.

Albert rolled his eyes, thoroughly done with the Jacobs sibling’s bullshit. “Yeah yeah, civilized folk and all that. C’mon! Race you guys down to the bottom!” With that, Albert slipped under the railing and clambered down the fire escape with practiced ease.

Davey gave Finch a concerned look, “does he do that often?”

Finch shrugged “yeah. Not only can he not use a front door, but he also can’t climb down fire escapes like a normal person.

Sarah grinned “Well, let's go! We can’t let this city slicker show us up!”

Davey sighed as Sarah slipped under the railing as well, climbing down with grace. He watched his sister trapeze her way down the metal railings with a look that could only be described as a disappointed mother.

He almost scoffed at Finch’s awestruck look, “Woah, she can do that?”

“Yep” was all the answer Davey gave him before using the stairs like a normal person.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

When they finally got to the Larkin-Kelly-Morris household, everyone seemed to already be there. Most of the seats were filled and Albert wrinkled his nose at Crutchie, who, he said, was taking up his seat. Even Spot was leaning against a wall, sipping on some sort of soda as he listened half-heartedly to Race yammer on about something or another. A little boy gripped his hand like a life-line, glancing around anxiously at the teens surrounding him. Les gasped excitedly and ran off to meet him, Davey calling a “be nice!” after him, even though he knew he would.

He was just about to follow him when suddenly someone's arm was around his shoulder and his mind short-circuited.

“Look what the bird dragged in!” Jack said excitedly in his ear. Davey ducked out of his reach, crossing his over his chest and trying to mask his anxiety with what he hoped was a sarcastic comment.

“I thought it was ‘look what the cat dragged in?” Jack shrugged, throwing his arm around Finch instead.

“Not when it’s a bird”

Davey couldn’t help it, he snorted quietly and hid his smile with his hand. He rolled his eyes at Jack, and Albert groaned.

“Jack, get off my boyfriend, we have to claim our seats back from Crutchie’s evil clutches,” he said, poking Jack in the side.

Jack jumped approximately eight feet in the air and Albert grabbed hold of Finch’s arm to pull him away. Davey laughed again as Jack rubbed his side and stuck his tongue out at Albert’s retreating form.

“Crutchie better not give ‘em back their seats,” he said, scrunching up his nose.

Davey laughed again, turning to ask Sarah where she wanted to sit only to realize she had abandoned him close to when the conversation started. Suddenly, Davey felt the creeping clutches of anxiety in his chest. He really liked these kids, but the idea of inserting himself into any of their conversations made him want to vomit.

Then, Jack was speaking. “Hey, um, I’m glad you came”

Davey raised an eyebrow, smothering the tightening feeling in his chest with a grin “woulda been nice if you woulda told us about it so Albert wouldn’t have had to have just shown up at my window unannounced”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, not looking Davey in the eye, “well, I wasn't sure if you’d wanna come! I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable”

Davey rolled his eyes and grinned, “uh huh, okay sure”

Jack grinned and shoved his shoulder lightly “oh c’mon. I’ll let ya’ help me pick out movies to make it up to ya’?”

Davey grinned, “sure, be prepared for my really bad taste in movies”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

As it turns out, these New York kids had just as bad of movie tastes as Davey.

According to Jack, it was a tradition to watch Disney movies every movie night, because these teenagers are actually seven years old at heart. Davey didn’t mind, ten years of living with Les and sixteen with Sarah, Davey had to either learn to love Disney or suffer in silence. Lucky for him, he loved it just as much as his siblings.

“Hey Jack, you ever seen Newsies? I heard it had like, Christian Bale in it or something” he said as he sifted through every Disney movie known to man.

“What? Ew no. That guy can’t sing a lick, and sure as hell can't dance!” he gave Davey a look from his spot on Medda’s carpet, “I betcha I’d do a better job than him, and I got two left feet!”

Davey snorted and rolled his eyes, setting the DVD back into the pile before adding Mulan to the watch pile. Jack paused and looked up at Davey.

“Hey, really, I’se glad ya came. Was worried we weren’t like, _there_  yet”

Davey raised an eyebrow and grinned “wow Jackie, at least buy me dinner first” both the boys went red, which confused Davey. From what he could tell, Jack was the biggest flirt known to man! Were they not at the fake-flirting friendship yet?

Before he could spiral into another anxious pit, Jack broke out into a grin, “why don’t we settle for some cheddar popcorn”

“Jack, I would marry you for some cheddar popcorn”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Jack most certainly did get Davey a huge bowl of cheddar popcorn, no marriage required. He plopped down on the couch right beside David as the first movie started and handed him the overflowing bowl with a grin. Davey grinned gratefully before turning his full attention to the movie at hand, The Sword and the Stone.

It was actually quiet, as far as the self-proclaimed ‘Dumbass Squad’ was concerned. David found he was relaxing easily it the calm atmosphere.

That is until Race burst into an incredibly loud rendition of all of Madam Mim. Right beside him as well.

Needless to say, Davey almost jumped into Jack’s lap from the volume alone, that coupled with the witch voice and the dramatic hand gestures, he nearly gave poor Davey a heart attack. He heard Jack snicker and with flaming cheeks, he realized he was pressed flush against his arm.

He turned and threw popcorn at Jack, who just caught it in his mouth. Which, well, Davey had to admit, was sorta impressive. He settled for sticking his tongue out at Jack like a child then lose any more of his cheddar popcorn (read: a Godsend) to Jack.

Jack, in return, just grinned bumping their shoulders, but this time not moving back, leaving them pressed against each other.

Davey decided he liked it.

The quiet didn’t last long after Race broke the peace. They got through the end of The Sword and the Stone relatively unscathed, but the moment The Lion King started, the room erupted into chaos. From the opening song to the closing lyrics, the room was in oddly comfortable chaos. Even Spot sang along quietly to _Hakuna Matata_ , much to Race’s delight.

While the excited and childish energy in the room gave Davey all those good feeling in his stomach that you get when you're surrounded by what could only be described as lovable madness, he was starting to get a bit restless. Even with the comforting warmth of Jack at his side and the familiar pressure of Les leaning on his legs, he couldn’t help but feel the edges of his senses get fuzzy and that all too familiar itch in the back of his mind that made him want to run a mile or punch a wall, or just pop his own eardrums so the sound wouldn’t be grating on them anymore.

Sensory overload.

Just _fucking_  wonderful.

He quietly excused himself during the _I’ll Make a Man Out of You_  montage in Mulan, which had Jack singing a particularly annoying note right beside his ear. He couldn’t get out of there fast enough, almost knocking Les to the ground in his haste to stand up. Sarah gave him an odd and slightly offended look, but he motioned to his ears with twitchy movements and she nodded, furrowing up her eyebrows in concern.

He retreated to one of the back bedrooms, falling to his knees at the foot of the bed. He clamped his hands around his ears and took deep breaths. Overloads lead to panic attacks, panic attacks lead to shutdowns, and shutdowns lead to loneliness.

_In… 1… 2… 3… 4… hold… 1… 2… 3… 4… out… 1… 2… 3… 4… hold...1… 2… 3… 4…_

_And repeat._

He got his breathing in control relatively quickly. He was honestly pretty proud of himself. _n_ _ot today mental illness, fuck you_  he thought smugly, grinning softly to himself with his head still in his knees.

He looked extremely uncomfortable (he was) with his lanky legs folded up flush against his chest and his hands only loosening slightly from where they were clamped around his ears. He looked vulnerable. _Weak_  a sadistic voice hissed in the back of his mind.

Of course, that’s when someone decided to knock quietly at the door.

Davey’s head snapped up at the sudden sound, which was still grating his ears. It wasn’t as bad as it was earlier but it was enough for him to want to yell at the perpetrator to shut up and leave him alone.

He didn’t, instead, he called out a weak “yeah?” mentally cursing his scratchy voice.

“Dave? It’s me, can I come in?” Jack’s voice filtered into his ears and he groaned internally.

“Uh. yeah. Yeah sure just, be quiet would ya?”

The door creaked open and Jack padded into the room, shutting in as quietly as he could behind him. Davey gave him a weak, half-hearted grin. The almost-panic attack earlier had drained him. Jack returned the sentiment and padded over to sit beside him.

He looked... Unsure. Like he was waiting for Davey to tell him what to do. Well, sorry, Jack. Davey’s voice is currently out of commission.

Davey stared hard at the ground through his knees. Finally, Jack spoke up.

“Hey Dave, ya didn’t look so good back there, you okay?”

Davey continued staring at the ground, debating whether or not he should tell him what really happened or just make up some bullshit story about a headache.

“Migraine” he croaked out. Well, lying it is then.

Jack nodded. “Anythin’ I can do ta’ help?” he asked, voice considerably quieter than before. Davey could appreciate the sentiment, even if quieter sounds made it worse.

He paused, thinking about it for a moment. “Can ya jus’, sit ‘ere with me?” he whispered in a mix or southern drawl and tired slurring. He leaned his head hesitantly on Jack’s shoulder.

He just needed human contact right now in the aftermath

Jack just grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and carefully burying his face in his hair.

“‘Course,” he said, pulling him closer, “anythin’.”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Davey doesn’t really remember falling asleep. Though he also didn’t remember crawling into bed, or Jack throwing an arm around his middle as he tucked Davey’s head under his and pressed himself flush against his back.

He did remember feeling _safe_  and _warm_.

He remembers being content in a way he never was after an episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHAH IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK WITH JAVID NOW!!!!
> 
> just so y'all know, the sensory overload and such are based on personal experiences because i am a projecting bitch who sees Davey as a boy with Asperger's. :))
> 
> ANYWHOSIES!! you can find me, as always @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch on that one hell site tungle dot corn. love ya!! Stay safe!!!


	8. Movie night PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for smoking

Spot was getting used to Race, slowly but surely.

 

Yeah, he was a chaotic neutral asshole, impulsive, flirty, and quite possibly the gayest person Spot’s ever had the (dis)pleasure of meeting, but he was growing to like him. 

 

“Spot! Call life alert, I’m dyin’ here!” Race yelped, falling off the bed from where he was hanging upside down.

 

Yeah okay, maybe like was a strong word. He tolerated the guy.

 

Spot rolled his eyes and grabbed Race by the ankle. In one fluid motion, he yanked him back on the bed and used his other hand to throw a pillow over his face.

 

“I should smother ya’” he deadpanned. Race peeked out from under the pillow, grinning like the little shit he was.

 

“Do it, pussy” he said, throwing the pillow at Spot’s head .

 

Spot couldn’t help it. He grinned, catching the pillow and lunging forward on the bed to ‘smother’ Race with it. 

 

The taller boy yelped through a laugh, crossing his arms in front of his face in a pathetic attempt to shield himself from Spot’s oncoming attack. Spot just scrunched up his nose and smirked as he hit him with the pillow.

 

“Okay okay! I yield! White flag man, white flag!” Race pleaded through his laughter. Spot sat back on his heels, breathing slightly labored and grinning like a fucking seven year old after a pillow fight. Race pushed himself up on his elbows and fixed Spot with a mock glare, the heat of which slightly undercut by his ever present grin.

 

“Jeez Spot, you are vicious!” Spot  barked out a laugh.

 

“Careful Higgins, don’t strain yourself with such big words”

 

“Oh fuck off!” Race fell back on his back, covering his eyes with an arm. Spot rolled his eyes and turned to pick up his book again. Romeo and Juliet. They still hadn’t picked out a scene, but that was mostly because Race couldn’t stay focused for the life of him, that ADHD bastard. He always jittery when they had to read through one of the boring scenes, which was what most of the two person scenes were. He always had to have music playing, then he’d turn the music off because he wouldn’t be able to focus on the script. Spot usually got about thirty minutes of real work out of him before he started complaining about the words running together and not comprehending anything he was reading. 

 

Spot had read maybe two lines before Race shot up again, making a noise like when you just remember you have to be somewhere two minutes before you have to leave. 

 

“Spot!” he shouted. The boy in question raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Holy shit I almost forgot! D’you wanna come to movie night?” he asked, voice remaining as loud as ever. Spot’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but that definitely wasn’t it. Movie night? What movie night?

 

“What movie night?” he asked, setting the book aside and dog-earing his page. They really were never going to get through this. Oh well, I suppose he’s just going to fail AP english. He can’t wait for Ms Ritz Cracker to delete his knees.

 

Race rolled his eyes, “Th’ one at Jack and Crutch’s place. We have one every month, an’ I’se wonderin’ if ya’ wanted ta’ go?” he explained, as if this wasn’t completely new information to Spot.

 

Well, Spot was never one to pass up an opportunity to get as far away from the double-trouble-J’s. “When?”

 

“Like, in an hour”

 

“What?” Spot gave Race an incredulous look. Race just shrugged.

 

“Sorry. I meant to ask ya’ earlier, I jus’ forgot”

 

Spot groaned, falling back on the bed and covering his eyes with his arm “you’se obnoxious”

 

Race shrugged again, though Spot didn’t see it, what with the arm over his eyes and all. “So you’se said. Anyways, ya’ comin’ or not?”

 

Spot took a moment to think about it. As previously stated, Spot was not one to throw away a chance at a relatively peaceful night, though anything with Jack’s group of friends was guaranteed to be anything but. He could use a night with no worries about Jason breaking down his door to- to-

 

Well, he didn’t like thinking about those nights.

 

Point was, he could use a night off, and Noa could use a full night’s sleep-

 

Wait, Noa. He couldn’t leave him all alone with those monsters! 

 

He sat up, “Yeah, I’ll go, but Noa’s gotta come along too. I can’t leave him home alone”

 

Race tilted his head. “Home alone? Ain’t your parents there?” /fuck./

 

“No,” he lied, trying to figure a way out of this without telling Race all his life’s traumas, “they’se out on a business trip an’ I’se watchin’ ‘im” 

 

Race nodded. “Fair enough. Hey, speakin’ a’ which, ain’t it almost time ta’ pick ‘im up from chorus or whatever?” Spot furrowed his eyebrows, shoving the blanket aside to check the time on his phone.

 

“Shit, yeah. I gotta go” he said, shoving it in his pocket and shouldering his bag. Race stood up with him.

 

“I’ll walk wit ya’” he said decisively, grabbing his jacket and sticking a sucker in his mouth. Spot most definitely did not watch his lips when he did. No sir, not even for a moment.

 

He shook his head, “Nah, ain’t a reason for ya’ to. I’ll meet ya at Kelly’s”

 

Race shook his head again, following him out the bedroom. “To bad, I’m comin’. ‘Sides, I ain't ever seen your apartment. S’ only fair”

 

Spot thought it over. He really did need to grab him and Noa an overnight bag, and on the off chance the double-trouble-J’s are there, they might not be as bad with Race around. Maybe they’d put up an act of loving parents to maintain their image, and most importantly Spot and Noa’s money from the state. Then again, his whole excuse on why he’d have to bring Noa would fall apart, not to mention they might not put up an act at all, they might even be worse. 

 

Spot thought back to what Jason had screamed when Jennifer told him to cool it, that the neighbors might hear. “Ah fuck ‘em!” It was obvious he didn't care about being caught, at least not when he’s drunk. 

 

Spot tried to imagine a moment when Jason hadn’t been drunk. The only time he could remember was the first night, when the social worker dropped him off and talked to the man for a moment before leaving, unaware she’d left him in yet another bad home. 

 

He didn’t even want to imagine the things he might drag Race into if he met either of them. Just the idea of Jason slamming Race into the wall like he did Spot made the cuban boy sick to his stomach. He couldn’t let this innocent bystander get hurt because he was too scared to go into his own apartment alone.

 

He turned to tell Race no, but when he looked the other boy in the eye, he found himself saying “Sure, whatever”

 

Maybe it was the look Race had given him, the one that said ‘don’t even try, I’m coming whether you like it or not’, maybe it was the fact that Spot was to busy planning possible escape routes to argue, or maybe, just maybe, he wanted Race to see what his home life was like. He wanted Race to see it and try to save him, offer his couch, his bed, his support, his love, anything that would make Spot’s life less hellish.

 

Spot shook his head as he slipped out of Race’s front door with a scowl, not even pausing a beat to let Race lock the door back before he headed for the stairs. He gave up on his savior ever coming a long time ago. Dreams like that were for kids, kids with time, kids with a safeplace to dream.

 

Spot wasn’t a kid anymore. He didn’t have dreams, he had plans. 

 

He was yanked out of his regretful train of thought by none other than Race, who had taken a running start and pounced on Spot like an overly affectionate lion. He slung a lanky arm around Spot’s shoulders and landed hard beside him, ending up having to hold both of them steady as Spot lost his balance.

 

“Jesus christ! Fuckin’ asshole, could ya’ not?!” Spot yelled, grabbing Race’s becept with a iron grip to keep himself from falling down the staircase in front of them. 

 

“Nope!” Race chirped in his ear, grin as big as ever, “this is what happens when ya’ leave me behind. Learn from it or it will happen again” 

 

Spot groaned, shoving Race’s arm off his shoulders with a mostly fake scowl “You’se obnoxious”

 

Race just grinned wider “so you’se said”

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

When the two boys reached the elementary school, Noa was sitting and swinging his legs on a low wall. The moment Spot came into view, his face lit up. He pushed himself off the wall and sprinted towards him at top speed.

 

Spot couldn’t help but absolutely beam as Noa quite literally leapt into his arms. He quickly wrapped his brother in a tight hug before pressing a quick kiss into his mop of dark hair. 

 

“Hola chico, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?” he asked as he set him down. Noa grinned, grabbing his hand before he started to talk a mile a minute.

 

“Oh it was great! Markus, the niño with the different color eyes, he brought in his pet frog for show and tell! Oh! And it was Jayla’s birthday, so her mom brought in cupcakes! I got one with green sprinkles. Ms Smith, she read my favorite book-” he rambled on about his day and Spot watched him with a soft brotherly smirk.

 

Spot glanced at Race as they started walking in the direction of the two Hispanic boys’ apartment. The taller boy was looking at him with something Spot couldn't decipher. Something Spot's not sure he'd ever seen before, at least not directed at him. Something soft and warm and everything Spot's /just not/. It looked an awful lot like… no. Hell no, he was not going down that train of thought. He fixed the blond with a glare.

 

“Th’ hell you lookin’ at?” He hissed, making sure not to interrupt Noa's ramblings. Race looked taken aback for a moment, almost as if he had zoned out, but he quickly recovered. He grinned like the cryptic little shit he was and looked away. 

 

“Nothin’” 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

The walk to Spot’s apartment was quiet, despite Race’s multiple attempts at conversation. He was too busy planning escape routes and ways to keep both Race and Noa safe to talk. After the third attempt at including spot in a conversation, Race finally gave up and just listened to Noa, who was still rambling a mile a minute about the many misadventures he’d had that day.

 

When the trio got to the cement steps of the apartment building, both Noa and Spot noticeably tensed. Race glanced back and forth between the silent pair as Spot siked himself up to face the shit that may or may not await him in his ‘home’. 

 

“Ey Spotty, ya alright there?” Race’s uncharacteristically soft voice and feather light touch on his shoulder dragged Spot from his thoughts. He glanced back at him, slightly confused for a moment. No one used that soft tone with Spot Conlon. Not since his parents. Not since the war. Not since the ‘accident’.

 

He didn’t like the feelings it stirred up in his stomach. He didn't like them one bit.

 

Spot just grunted in response. “Lets go.” 

 

As they walked through the halls, he felt a dull sense of embarrassment at the state of his apartment building. Dingy wallpaper covered the walls and the stale scent of tobacco smoke polluted the air. The thought of second hand smoke drifted into his mind the way it always does when he Noa snuck up to their apartment. None of these thoughts really affected him, not emotionally at least, just idle thoughts that drifted across his clouded mind like low hanging fog. 

 

He took a deep breath before carefully turning the knob and silently pushing the door open. The way he stilled, listening carefully for any signs of his foster parents earned him an odd look from Race. Spot didn't have the motivation or spare attention to make up some bullshit, so he didn't. Though, he did force himself to walk somewhat normally instead of tiptoeing along the seams where the walls meet the floor. 

 

Noa had gone silent as well, gripping Spot’s hand and almost walking on his heels as they wandered through the livingroom and to their bedroom. Race kept trying to meet Spot’s eyes, asking silent questions that Spot didn’t have answers to. The cuban boy just stared straight ahead until his foot made contact with the soft-ish stained carpet of his room. 

 

He turned around and shut the door, pretending it was a barrier instead of a wooden slab that could easily be kicked open.

 

You know, for a teenager with no safe place to dream, Spot sure did play pretend a lot.

 

Noa sat on the bed, silent as ever, whilst Spot packed them an overnight bag. In an attempt to make the situation less awkward and tense, Spot looked up at Race from where he was bent over rummaging through their closet with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Told ya; there’s no point in ya’ comin’ here” he said lightly, forcing his voice to be above a whisper.

 

Race’s light olive skin warmed to a dark red from the tips of his ears to the back of his neck, which was confusing. Was he blushing? Why in the hell would he go that red? He seemed like he was surprised Spot was even speaking to him, which. Fair, considering he hasn't spoken a word since they left the elementary school.

 

“Yeah, little disappointed with the decor in here” he recovered quick enough, old shit-eating grin replacing whatever the fuck had painted his face earlier, “I expected something more rebel-y”

 

"Oh yeah?" Spot mused, folding a long sleeve shirt for Noa and pushing it down into the old grey duffle, "like what?"

 

Race shrugged, looking around the room as if picturing what he thought Spot would decorate it with. "I dunno, some motorcycle posters, maybe a metal band or two" his thoughtful grin turned shark like as he stared Spot dead in the eye and added:

 

"Some topless biker chick" 

 

Spot involuntarily scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ew, gross dude I share this room with my little brother" 

 

Race burst out in peels of laughter at Spot's disgusted face. Just the thought if owning something like that made him cringe. 

 

"Oh, so you'd rather a topless biker dude? Good to know good to know-" Spot cut him off with a shoe to the stomach. Thankfully, it was Noa's, so it didn't cause any real damage. Race still yelped as it hit him in the ribs. 

 

"Jeez Spotty, what ya' got em in your closet or somethin'?" Race was grinning but when he looked up he only saw Spot coal colored eyes glaring at him. 

 

"Stop." His voice was choppy, like machinery way past its upgrade date. His fists were clenched his sides and he just knew that his anxiety was absolutely radiating off of him. "Just- don't."

 

Race looked surprised, blue eyes darting between Spots brown ones. 

 

"Okay," he said, his voice much more reserved than usual, "okay, sorry."

 

Spot went back to silence after that, and it wouldn’t be until they were half way to Kelly’s would he finally start talking again. For now, it was all Spot could do not to imagine what the kind of posters Race was talking about.

 

For now, all Spot could focus on was the shame, because Spot’s latest game of pretend was him pretending he /wasn’t/ gay, and Race was making that increasingly difficult.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

When they arrived at Kelly’s front door, it was six o’clock. They were an hour late and the apartment was absolutely packed with all of Cowboy’s friends. Well, almost all. Turns out the Jacobs kids, the annoying redhead, and that one named after a bird (seriously, what the fuck were these kids names?) had yet to arrive, so the festivities hadn’t even begun. 

 

The absolute chaos that these manhattan kids had already cultivated made Noa take another step behind him, gripping his jacket with almost shaking fingers. Spot glanced behind him to give the younger kid a small reassuring smile as Race made his grand entrance.

 

“Worry not! The party has arrived!” he stood in the doorway, poised like a prince entering the ball for a moment. As if it had been planned, three kids, Crutchie, that one kid he met at mass once, and one of his kids, Hotshot, threw a pillow at him simultaneously. 

 

Spot barked out a laugh as Race picked up one of the pillows and threw it at the Catholic Kid. “This is why mom doesn’t /fucking/ love you, Jo Jo!” 

 

Jo Jo snorted “shaddup ya’ mom buys you mega blocks instead a’ legos!” Race gasped in mock offence and Spot heard a groan from the kitchen.

 

“Oh my god, please just let vine die! Let it die!” Spot heard Jack’s almost desperate plea and laughed again.

 

“Okay, are we’se just gonna stand in the doorway or are ya’ gonna move so’s I can get in?” Race glanced at Spot and smirked.

 

“What, not enjoying the view?” he shimmied his shoulders and Spot rolled his eyes and shouldered his way past, Noa following close on his heels.

 

“Ey, Spots!” Jack emerged from the kitchen with a capri sun in hand, “glad ta’ see ya’ didn’t murder Racetrack on the way over”

 

“Most challengin’ thing I’se eva’ done” Spot nodded solemnly as he dropped his and Noa’s bag beside the wall and Race punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Oh fuck ya! I’m a delight!” he said indignantly. Noa giggled to himself, his grip on Spot’s jacket relaxing ever so slightly.

 

Spot smiled down at him for a beat before turning to Jack, “where d’ya keep the drinks in this shithole?”

 

“Right up your ass, then take a left. They should be right under the sign that says ‘go fuck yourself’” he replied, crossing his arms even and leaning back on his heels with a grin.

 

“Graphic” Spot returned the grin and moved past slightly taller boy towards the kitchen. Despite the question, Spot knew exactly where the drinks were. Same place they’d been for the past three years. Thankfully, Race didn’t follow him. Finally, he had a second to catch his breath. Anyone who said being acquainted with that asshole wasn’t absolutely exhausting was a goddamn liar. 

 

He poured himself a cup of Coke and leaned on the counter, tipping his head back and taking a deep breath. Too many things happened with not enough time to process them. 

 

A tug on his jacket pulled him out of whatever train of thought he was lost in. He looked down at Noa to see those big brown eyes staring up at him with concern etched in the irises. 

 

“¿Estamos a salvo aquí?” He asked in a quiet voice.

 

Spot furrowed his eyebrows. “‘Course we is, Kelly an’ me go way back. We’ll be fine”

 

Noa didn’t look too sure, but before Spot could assure him anymore, Race burst into the kitchen.

 

“Spot! I require your presence!” 

 

“Why d’ya keep talkin’ like that?” 

 

“Irrelevant. Now, follow me! I need ya’ help winnin’ a bet”

 

“Jesus christ”

 

Maybe he spoke too soon on the whole ‘we’ll be fine’ thing.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

After watching Race attempt to chug an entire two liter of sundrop in one sitting, and subsequently failing, they ended up alone at a table playing cards. Noa had run off with the smallest Jacobs kid and they were doing their own thing. If Spot was being honest, he was happy for the kid. A friend is just what he needs.

 

“A’ight, I ain’t playin’ poker with you no more” Spot threw his cards down after losing for the third time.

 

“You’re just salty I’m fucking bomb at this” the others boy’s shark-like grin only did more to fuel Spot’s determination to beat him at /something/.

 

“Uh huh, whateva’. New game” he gathered all the cards and shuffled them himself as Race leaned forward, intrigued. 

 

“And what would that be?” 

 

“Speed”

 

“Ain’t that a drug?” Spot fixed him with a glare and he raised his hands in mock surrender, “okay okay, how do you play?” 

 

Spot started setting up. Five, twenty, five, one, one, five, five, twenty.

 

“First one to run out wins. You always have to have five cards in your hand and ya’ pick up from that deck there.” he gestured to the twenty pile on Race’s side. 

 

“Okay, flip over that card in three, two, now!” they flipped their respective card and immediately Spot began laying down his cards. It was only a few second before Spot had run out of matches and looked up at Race expectantly. The blonde was busy staring in amazement at Spot’s deck, halfway empty now. They flipped over the next card. This time, Spot ran out, throwing down his last card in triumph as he leaned back a smirked.

 

“Ain’t so high an’ mighty now, huh?” 

 

Race huffed, throwing down the rest of his cards and crossing his arms. 

 

“Yeah, whateva” he grumbled. Spot snickered at Race’s pout.

 

“ah, c’mon, don’t be a baby,” he leaned over and flicked him in the forehead. The other boy sputtered and smacked his hand away. 

 

“Fuck you!” Spot laughed, for real this time, as Hotshot leaned in the doorway.

 

“Movies startin’” they informed the two boys.

 

“Thanks ‘Shot,” Spot nodded at them as he moved to stand up. Hotshot returned the gesture in kind and left to go claim their spot on whatever bit of furniture still remained. Race huffed as he pushed himself off the chair as well, following Spot into the living room with a maybe-probably fake glare.

 

"Ima get ya back for that" 

 

Spot smirked, "Kay, you do that"

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

The movies were nice. Ranging from old classics he hadn't watched since he was five to newer ones he hadn't gotten around to seeing yet. Everyone had what seemed to be a wonderful time, screaming lyrics way off key and laughing as their voices cracked. Even Spot himself joined in, humming along to Hakuna Matata. Race positively beamed and threw an arm around his shoulder to shout the next lyric. Spot couldn't help but laugh in surprise, though he tried to hide it with a scowl he didn't think anyone bought it.

 

But now, the movies were over. The last one, Frozen, of all things, was stopped on the ending credits. There was no one awake to change over the next disk, so Spot sat leaned against the arm of the couch with his head tipped back and Noa curled up with a koala bear grip on his neck. Everyone was asleep, and Spot was getting there himself.

 

Then, the couch cushion shifted with the weight of someone getting up. He peaked open an eye to see Race slipping on his jacket and heading towards the window. 

 

He sat up, arm around Noa’s back to keep him from falling off the couch. He thought about laying back down, ignoring whatever the hell Race was up too, but, obnoxiously his curiosity got the better of him. Carefully laying Noa down on the couch were he had been before, Spot padded over the the open window that Race had crawled out before.

 

Something stopped him just outside the window. Maybe it was the thought of the cold New York fall air that had fallen over the city, or maybe it was the lit cigarette hanging out of Race’s mouth, taking the place of his usual sucker.

 

He shook his head before crawling out the window after him. The moment his foot made contact with the metal of the fire escape it creaked like an old floorboard and Race jumped. He threw his cigarette down into the alley below and looked back at Spot with wide eyes. 

 

"Those ain't good for ya" he said simply, saddling up beside him and leaning on the rail. He didn't look at Race, but at the dark blue night sky with too much light pollution to see stars.

 

"Yeah well, when has I eva done what's good for me, eh?" Race spat back, staring at the wall of the next building. Spot side-eyed him, looking him up and down. 

 

At first glance he looked almost angry, but the longer Spot looked the more he noticed. Like the way Race bit his lip, or the way his hand gripped the railing so hard he was shaking. 

 

He was anxious, Spot had just found out something no one else knew. Something about that revelation stirred up something in Spot's stomach. He turned his gaze back up to the starless sky and shrugged.

 

"Fair enough" 

 

Race's breath stuttered as Spot glanced at him with a slight up-quirk of his mouth. At first, Race looked surprised, then his features softened into a small smile. He took a pack of menthols out of his coat pocket and a lighter out of his jeans.

 

"You mind?" 

 

Spot shrugged, forcing down a shudder at the smell of tobacco. "Naw, go for it"

 

Race nodded, lighting the cigarette and blowing billows of smoke into an inky black sky. 

 

They stayed out there for almost an hour, trading a few words here and there but mostly sitting in silence. And if Race stood closer than absolutely necessary, and if Spot let his arm press against the other boys just to feel the warmth, well-

 

That's for them and the stars that had fallen from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Took. Way. Too. Long. WHATEVER!!
> 
> as always, come yell at me @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch to harass me into updating faster.

**Author's Note:**

> HA HERE IT IS YA BITCH DID A THING!!!!!!!!! I have been sitting on this for so damn long and fucking here it is!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> ANYWHOSIES as always you can yell at me and request shit @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch on fucking tungle.com. come yell at me about southern davey because can you fucking tell i love him!!!


End file.
